Killer Instincts
by flying werecats
Summary: I'm Angelica Pickles, and here we are back at Camp Everwood!Just great... As if that weren't bad enough, there's something seriously wrong with Dil's new girlfriend, BESIDES her taste in guys! Bloody,terrifying secrets arise.And I thought ghosts were bad!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Back to Camp Everwood**_

Hi; I'm Angelica Pickles. I'm 13 years old and smarter than you. It's just a simple fact, get over it. I'm the older cousin of Dil Pickles, and I blame him for what's being going on recently. Weirdo... Freak... Anyway, moving on...

We, as in, Dil's older brother, Tommy and friends, are back at Camp Everwood. The same Camp Everwood that we found to be haunted last time. Well, we're back. Oh joy.

What's that? What's so bad about Camp Everwood? EVERYTHING! No hot water in the showers, everything is dirty, wild animals in the woods... The only good thing is that there aren't any ghosts around anymore.

But there is something else.

See, it all started when we first got here. We hadn't even gotten out of the van yet (it's more like a bus) when everything started to go wrong...

I sat on the right side, sort of in the middle, with my ipod on full blast, headphones in place. I groaned, annoyed, as we hit a bump on the dirt road. We were getting close. I peered out the window. Ugh. Trees, trees, and more trees. Borrring!

I guess if you liked trees, the place could be almost beautiful. But I don't. Or at least, not enough, anyway. It's not like they can DO anything! I mentally made a list of the things I saw to pass the time... Rosebushes, pine trees, was that a deer? Probably; squirrel, Blue bird... Ah! Finally! Camp!

"Welcome back to Camp Everwood!" Betty Deville announced. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. Hmm... Maybe Chance would put on another play? If he did, I'd definitely get the leading role. Obviously.

As I picked up my bag and stood up, I glanced out the window, and saw a younger girl, about 9, maybe 10, wearing a black T-shirt and some old, dirty blue jeans. Ick. Her skin was pale, and her hair was black, but it looked almost dark, dark blue, and reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes, when she looked up, were an amber color.

Dil saw her, too. He seemed to go in a trance. I shook my head. Oh, well. They were a perfect match, anyway. Both weirdoes in every way. She probably liked all the things Dil liked, the kinds of things I would never even glance at twice, like aliens, monsters, and ghosts. Turns out, I was right. Of course.

If only I'd been wrong for once.

But we all know that's not possible. I was the third out of the van. I watched as Dil, Tommy, Lil, Phil, Chuckie, Kimi, and even Susie walked over to greet her. She was the only other kid there at the moment. I felt betrayed.

Nonetheless, I ignored the attention they were directing towards her, and looked around. Cabins, the theatre, the showers, ect. The theatre looked like it hadn't even been washed since we were here last, and the gift shop was still old and covered in grime. Same old Camp Everwood. And to think something as crazy as ghosts had been living here before. I went to the cabin I had stayed in then, and began to take my stuff out.

My laptop, my cell phone, my hairbrush, clothes, extra batteries, flashlight... Everything else I could need... Yes, it was all there. After all, I AM the one who packed! I made my bed, placing my lavender colored sheets and blankets and white, extra fluffy pillows in the perfect spots.

I settled in on my bed, ipod still blasting in my ears, and opened the laptop. I went straight to _Ask Angelica_, my own personal advice website.

_Dear Angelica,_

_My dog died last night. She was very close to me, and I don't know how to handle the loss. What should I do?_

_ Love, Depressed Animal Fanatic_

I smirked. Way too easy.

_Dear Depressed,_

_Dig deep inside your soul; Look around you, and ask yourself: What should I do? Then wait, and you will find your answer._

_Yours truly, Angelica_

Okay, maybe it wasn't the best advice in the world, but who cared? I don't like dogs, anyway. Why should I worry about other people's problems when I had plenty of my own? Just then, Susie, Kimi, and Lil came in with the girl I'd seen earlier. I sighed impatiently. And problem #1 just walked in wearing a black T-shirt.

"Hi, you're Angelica, right? Your friends told me about you,"

"Yeah, I'm Angelica, all right. Who're you?"

"My name's Serenity; Serenity Amity Venatrix," She smiled, and held out her hand. I just stared at her. She seriously had the palest skin I'd ever seen! After a moment, she pulled her hand away. "Er, well, I see you're... Busy..." I rolled my eyes.

"However could you tell? I'm handing out my famous advice to those in need; so, scram!" I made a shooing motion, and turned my attention back to _Ask Angelica_. But there were no other letters. Everyone was out having fun at the mall with no problems while I was stuck in this dump? No fair!

Serenity, meanwhile, sat on the bed next to me so she could look over my shoulder at the screen. I slammed the laptop shut in frustration, and glared at her. She just shrugged, and got up, only to climb up and check out the top bunk. She gave a satisfied smile, and jumped back down. I growled, smoothing out the ruffles on my blanket where her feet had been.

"You're not going to step all over my bed with your filthy feet every day, are you?" I asked, crossing my arms. She shrugged again.

"Lookin' that way, isn't it?" And with that, she ran out to go get her bags. I stared after her in shock, mouth hanging slightly open. The others were grinning as they followed her out. I contemplated sending myself a letter on _Ask Angelica_. I shook my head.

I slowly got up, and looked around the room. All the beds, besides mine now, had only mattresses, and the frames were all made of polished wood, though it still didn't seem sanitary to me. The floor was covered in cracks and small holes, and I was almost afraid to walk on it. It might break, not that I'm heavy or anything...

After a moment, I left the cabin. Serenity would be back with her bags, and I didn't feel like dealing with a second Dil at the moment. Unfortunately, Dil himself ran up to me with a huge grin. Ugh. Talk about speak of the devil! And I'd only thought of him!

"That Serenity sure is something, isn't she? Well, later Angelica!" And with that, he was gone. I stifled a groan. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... Serenity would keep Dil and the others busy, and I wouldn't have to put up with them. Don't get me wrong, she was definitely still going to be on my "freak" list. Hopefully, she'd just stay that way.

An ear-piercing shriek split the air, due to Chance's whistle. Having been rather close to the gift shop, where he was standing, my ears were ringing for quite some time. Everyone gathered around to hear what he had to say.

"Hello, and welcome to Camp Everwood, I'm Chance, and this is Ellie..." I yawned, and zoned out for a moment. When I came back to my senses, Chance was saying, "...And even though last year's play turned out spectacular, this year, I thought I'd mix it up a little. Instead of a play, we'll have a talent show!"

"Oh, good; I'll be able to showcase my many talents besides acting!" I exclaimed dreamily, imagining crowds of fans screaming my name as I stood on an enormous stage, brilliant, rainbow colored lights dancing over the stage and crowds...

"...ANGELICA!" Susie shouted, her hand waving wildly in front of my face. "Angelica, snap out of it!"

"What? Oh, sorry," I felt heat rush to my face, and reached up to touch my cheek. It was burning hot.

"Well, what talent are you going to use?"

"Hmm... I don't know; I'm good at so many things," I replied thoughtfully. What talent WAS I going to use? I had so many! And yet so modest... The world would be a better place if more people were like me.

"I'm going to sing, if that's okay with you,"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking,"

~~~~Serenity's POV~~~~

I watched the blonde girl, Angelica, talking with her friend, Susie. I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Before Bean had gone, freed by the knowledge of how and where the other settlers had died, he had told me he'd sensed something like this as well.

Whether this bad vibe was coming from Angelica or not, she obviously didn't seem to like me that much. I didn't mind, as she wasn't really the kind of person I would normally hang out with anyway, but I just couldn't help it. So I resolved to try to befriend her. It might not help, but it couldn't hurt, either. What harm ever came from making a friend?

As soon as I saw him, I'd known Dil was someone I could get along with. Bean had told me about him, having been his best friend before he crossed over, and he just seemed fun to be around. Just like my friends from before... Before... Well, I'd better not say. I've had a tough past, and I don't think letting the whole world know would be very good for my health, if you know what I mean. You would if you knew what I was...

But again, that's not something I can safely say just yet. All I can tell you is that I've been hiding here for awhile, somewhere around a year and a half, maybe two. Yep, it was two. I'd stayed away from the campers whenever possible, letting Bean keep an eye on them instead. The last thing I needed was to be found out. News spreads faster than you might think about these things. I might tell Dil and the others later on, if I find them trustworthy enough.

~~~Angelica's POV~~~

I turned around and noticed Serenity staring at me with a strange look on her face. It vanished instantly, and she smiled and waved enthusiastically. I frowned and looked away. After a moment, the feeling of being watched went away, and I relaxed.

But not for long.

It was soon clear that Serenity was the ultimate camper. Not only that, she was the weirdest camper I'd ever met, and being related to Dil, that was saying something. She got a bull's-eye almost every time in archery, caught the biggest fish out of all of us when we went fishing, and turned out to be an excellent swimmer. She was also great at hiking, seemingly untiring. In short, she was perfect. Too perfect.

And I wasn't happy about it.

She kept trying to be all friendly with me, congratulating me and trying to help when I had things perfectly under control. Normally, I would have been flattered by all the compliments, but not now. Now it infuriated me, and I didn't know why.

I mean, how annoying can one girl be? In all the world, she had to be the worst for it. Everything she did was strange. Something was wrong with her, and I decided then and there that I was going to find out what it was, no matter how long it took me, or what I had to do. Well... Okay, so there was a deadline. When we left camp. I doubt she'd decided to come live with any of us, even if she was mental.

If she wanted to keep secrets, then so be it. Nothing can be kept from me forever! I was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed me. Oh, that wasn't a good way of putting it... Actually, that was a perfect way of putting it! Anyway, I vowed to myself that I was going to figure it out.

Let the games begin.


	2. A Story

_**Chapter 2: A Story**_

It was night, and all of us, minus the adults, who decided to go to bed early seeing as they're always so "mature" and all, were seated in a ring around the campfire. We were telling scary stories... Okay, DIL was telling scary stories, and we were listening. It was pretty good, but I could tell a better one. I didn't, of course; why should I stoop to that level? It was bad enough I had to be here.

"That was pretty good, Dil; but I know the secret behind Pioneer Rock! Think you can handle it, guys?" Serenity challenged.

"Sure, go ahead, make a fool of yourself, too," I muttered. No one seemed to hear me.

"Of course we can handle it! At least, I can. Lil might not,"

"PHILIP!"

"Come on, Serenity! Tell us!"

"Yeah, tell us!"

"Tell us!" It became a chant... "Tell us, tell us, tell us!" I admit, even I wanted to know the story behind the big, smooth rock shaped like a man's head. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it from Serenity.

"Okay, well, it all began with the beginning of the world..."

_ Long, long ago, when ghosts, vampires, werewolves, dragons, and other things still lived among the humans, there lived a small girl with the gift of sculpting. At the age of 5, she could create perfect, life sized versions of the people in her village._

_ The "mythical" creatures took note of her abilities, and asked her to create figurines for them. This she did gladly. She quickly became close friends with a young vampire boy who loved to paint, and together they would sit, she sculpting new statues and figurines, he painted the ones she had already finished. One day, a new creature took form. A man who hated, but was able to sense vampires, he was very vain, and had the power to shift into any animal form. He came to the girl, and threatened to kill her friend if she did not sculpt a statue in the likes of his face, bigger than any she had made previously._

_ For the sake of her friend, she agreed readily. She set to work with clay, and though it took months, she finally finished it. It was perfect, huge, and smooth, but too soft. In anger, the man drove a stake through the young boy's heart, killing him. In grief, the girl buried her friend beneath the figure, and as she wept, her tears were soaked up by the head. She finally took a knife and drove it through her own heart, ultimately joining her friend in the afterlife._

_ The great head soaked up both tears and blood, and as a result, the clay became hard, unbreakable rock, harder even than diamond. The creatures blamed the humans for the boy's death. The humans blamed the creatures for the girl's death. And both groups waged war on the other until the creatures went into hiding, and the humans, still hungry for blood and gold, turned on themselves._

_ Separated, the groups lived. Together, they thrived. But they couldn't think of one another without thinking of war, hatred, and bloodshed. A fine line developed, and eventually, the humans forgot, and deemed what they did remember about the rock and the creatures as myth, and fantasy. Never again could they live together in peace and harmony. The age of prosperity had come and gone with the lives of two very special children._

"...And THAT is the secret behind Pioneer Rock!" Silence.

"Wow,"

"DOUBLE wow!"

"That was awesome!"

"Way to go, sister Serenity!" Dil gave her a high five.

"Yeah, I've got goosebumps!"

"Tell us another story!"

"Sorry; only one at a time," Serenity winked, earning her a round of disappointed groans. She chuckled. "Tell you what. Maybe, just maybe, I'll tell you another story tomorrow night. How's that sound?"

"Great!"

"Perfect!"

"Hey instead of maybe, can we get a definitely?"

"Oh, yeah, everybody just can't wait to hear a lame story from the weirdo. What are you, stupid? You don't actually believe that all that's true, do you?" I huffed.

"I don't know, seemed pretty convincing to me," Dil shrugged. The others all murmured their agreement. In disbelief, I stood up angrily.

"Fine; you all just stay out here and be idiots while I go get some much needed rest. I need my beauty sleep," With that, I stormed back to the cabin. She was NOT making this any easier! I lay in my bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. After a long while, the other girls joined me, talking and laughing. No way! They had enjoyed themselves without me?

"Wow, Serenity sure is a great story teller!"

"Yeah!" Susie chimed in. "It was as if it were all true! Like she believed it all herself!" That set me thinking. What if the nutcase really did believe her hair brained story? She didn't right?

"Really, you guys are embarrassing me! I know lots of stories like that! You met Bean before, right? He had way cooler stories to tell!" The story teller herself climbed into bed, and I clenched my teeth. She was putting her filthy feet on my blankets! Maybe a boy wouldn't mind, but I sure did. I didn't say anything, though.

"Wait a minute! Bean was a ghost, wasn't he?" Lil asked, saying his name dreamily.

"Lil! You don't still LIKE him after what happened, do you?" Kimi scolded. Yes! Way to go, Kimi! Bad Lil! Bad!

"Actually," Serenity interrupted. "Bean told me a lot about both you, AND Dil; guess he liked you back. Too bad. He's gone now,"

"You just know EVERYTHING don't you?" I growled.

"What, ME?" Serenity looked shocked, hanging over the edge of the bunk bed to look down at me upside down.

"Yes, YOU! You think you're just so perfect, don't you? Little Miss Wilderness, huh?" Instead of looking hurt, she brightened.

"Hey! I like the sound of that! Thanks, Angelica!"

I mentally slapped myself.

Rule #1 in Serenity's mind: All insults are compliments in disguise. I had to remember that. Rule #2: Clean beds must be repeatedly stepped on after walking outside. How could I get her to stop? Maybe sleeping on the floor is an honor in Serenity World.

"You know, aren't beds wonderful? Soft, comfortable, warm, and pillows are SO much better than rocks, trust me, I'm a voice of experience over here," She just had to talk again, didn't she. Maybe she'd get bored and go home...

~~~~~Serenity's POV~~~~~~

I could tell by the look on Angelica's face that she wasn't happy with me. Was it something I'd said? Funny. Her name would imply that she was an angel, but having spent the day around her, I knew for a fact that she was no angel. Far from it. Try, hateful-widow-living-in-an-old-mansion-who-likes-to-beat-kids-over-the-head-with-a-broomstick. Still, I tried to be optimistic.

She could be working with "him." Now THAT would entitle me to some hatred for sure. But if he didn't know where I was, which I really hoped he didn't, he couldn't send a spy after me. Besides, she'd been here last year, with the others. I knew more about them then they were aware of, yet. Before Dil, Bean had been MY best friend. But I was more intrigued than jealous.

I pulled myself back up to my own bed, and just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Underneath me, I knew, Angelica was thinking of something smart to tell me off with. I don't think she thought of anything. After everyone was asleep, I heard my stomach growl.

Startled, I looked around the room. No one seemed to have heard. Feeling relieved, I rolled onto my side, and drifted into a taunting dream, filled with enticing scents and delicious delicacies, all of which remained stubbornly out of reach.

~~~~~Angelica's POV~~~~~

Above me, I heard Serenity's stomach growl. Strange. She'd eaten a lot of smores and sugary treats, and wolfed down more food at dinner than I'd normally eat in a week. Either she was thin from anorexia, or something was very, very wrong. Maybe both, on second thought.

Rule #3: All decent folk must prove themselves to be very strange at camp. Was there no end to it all? Finally, with a sigh I was sure nobody had heard, I rolled over and went to sleep. Tomorrow, I was going to start keeping a close eye on little Miss Wilderness. And if I found something, I'd unmask her and show everyone just how weird she was.

Huh. I used to rate weirdness on a scale of one to Dil... But Serenity just broke that scale. Give the insane girl a prize. Look out, Serenity...

Angelica is on the case.

(**Yeah, it's gets a little dramatic sometimes, but this is Angelica speaking! By the way, this is my first 1****st**** person view story, so it's new ground for me. Thanks to MoetEtCadaver and Roliet for being the first to review! I believe chapter four of this story is best so far, I'll try to post everyday even if not on this particular story!**)


	3. Suspicious

_**Chapter 3: Suspicious**_

I stared, shocked, at what I saw before me. I really should've seen it coming, but I'd been so busy trying to find Serenity's weakness that I'd missed what was going on between her and Dil. Now it all came back to me, and reality hit me in the face.

The two of them were holding hands. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF SUCH A THING? Sigh. Of course, it was bound to happen eventually, but still... They were beaming, and I glowered at the girl. It was getting worse. What if she somehow DID end up coming to live with us? So far, I hadn't heard anything about her parents, or her past for that matter... Whenever she would start to say something, she would suddenly catch herself, and change the subject. What was so secret and bad that she couldn't even mention it to us? Was she an orphan?

"Oh, good," I muttered sarcastically. "The freaks are getting together," Of course, neither of their moods were dampened. That's the most annoying thing about these people. It's impossible to crush their spirits! Dil had taken her aside after lunch, and they had come back like this. The message was clear, and I struggled to make mine just as visible.

"Isn't it great, Angelica? I might have to move anyway, might as well move nearby you guys, right?" NO! Please tell me she didn't just say that! Please, god, DON'T LET HER MOVE INTO OUR NEIGHBORHOOD!

"Yeah, right. We'd be HAPPY to have you," My words dripped with sarcasm, but she didn't seem to notice, except for a slightly concerned look in her eye, a look that practically screamed, "Why don't you like me? Why can't we get along?" I quickly added, "And I'd be happy to get a restraining order,"

"Angelica, why'd you have to be so mean to everybody? I mean, you don't seem to like Serenity, and you're not that fond of me, either!" Chuckie pointed out. I turned on him instantly.

"SHUT IT, FINSTER!" I yelled, and stomped off. Susie started to follow me, then seemed to think better of it. I mentally congratulated her, but unlike Dil or Serenity, I didn't really hope or expect her to hear it.

Oh, WHY did I EVER agree to come on this STUPID trip? I sure wasn't having any fun, and I didn't seem to be learning anything from it. Not to mention I just got this strange feeling around Serenity, like I wasn't safe, like I needed to run and hide. Well, I'M not going to play her little game! I'm not buying into it like everyone else. Dil's little girlfriend had to go, and fast. There was NO WAY I would be able to live with myself if they got married and we had to be related. I contemplated the possibilities. There were none.

I just HAD to find out the one thing that would get everyone to turn away from her! Her biggest secret, her weakness, the most vulgar, horrifying, repulsive thing about her that would allow everyone else to see her the way I did, as an annoying fraud. I refused to let her make me feel this way! To feel... Scared.

~~~~Serenity's POV~~~~

I couldn't believe it! I'd known Dil for such a short time, yet he'd already asked me to be his girlfriend! The only down side to this was that it seemed to make Angelica hate me even more for it. If only I knew why she hated me so much! The goal had not been to become her enemy. I had enough of those. But the blonde just seemed to hate me no matter what I did!

When I tried to help her she would grow more and more frustrated until eventually she would become to fed up to continue. She never wanted me around, yet when I left her alone she got worse. What was I to do? I tried so hard to be friendly to her despite her obvious hatred. How could she hate me? She didn't even know me!

I tried to put it out of my mind until later. For now, I was happy, ecstatic. Dil was my boyfriend, and that was all that mattered.

~~~~Angelica's POV~~~~

I went straight to the cabin and pulled out my laptop again. If I couldn't get to Serenity NOW, then I would just have to spend my time on_ Ask Angelica_, where I was ALWAYS the one in the spotlight, the one looked up to and admired.

I was sick of dealing with people in the flesh, so I might as well deal with the people in the virtual world. I would still get that pale nuisance, but it could wait awhile...

At dinner...

When Dinnertime came around, I studied Serenity carefully. Maybe she was allergic to something? Then again, it wouldn't help me even if she was. Little did I know what a big clue was about to come my way...

Anyways, Serenity ate HEAPS of food, but one thing did strike me as odd. We were having spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, and out of all the extra helpings she had, she never once even touched the bread.

"What, you allergic, or do you just not like it, weird one?" She blinked.

"I thought you'd gone with Miss Wilderness... Ah, well,"

"So, do you just not like it?" I asked again, ignoring the comment as best I could. She winced slightly, and I cheered in my head. Score one for Angelica!

"Actually, it's my stomach that doesn't like it... It...It makes me really sick, the garlic, and to tell the truth, I'm not very fond of the taste either," And she took her, what, 8th helping and left, seeming nervous for some reason. I went back to the cabin later and took out a notepad, which I started carrying around with me, writing the most suspicious things about her down. And the first on the list was her dislike of garlic and garlic bread.

I didn't know just how useful the records I kept would be later on, how important they were in discovering, and proving, the truth. Even now, I praise myself for that one small, but vital action. Because the frightening truth is all that matters now.

~~~?~~~

A wolf prowled through the forest. A hare darted out of its way, but it paid it no attention. It was putting all its thought and effort into concentrating on the task at hand. It growled in a frustrated way, and looked up from the forest floor.

"That awful, troublesome child! Does she think she can hide forever? I WILL find her, if it's the last thing I do! The girl must DIE!" It went back to tracking. Finally, it paused, finding a familiar scent trail, the same scent he had followed so many times before, to come so close, and yet not close enough! Just let her slip through his fingers again, just let her try. He'd had enough of her games. It was time to turn the tables. Time to play by his rules! He had waited, tracked, and stalked for centuries. Now was the time for justice! He threw his head back and howled in victory, an eerie sound that ricocheted across the forest.

The hunter had found its prey.

(**Reviewers: Roliet, MoetEtCadaver, and acosta perez jose ramiro. Thanks for clicking that review button! =3 I think we can all guess on who "?" refers to. "The frightening truth" will not be revealed until later, even when you think you know what it is, even if you're sure, you might be surprised. Just saying.**)


	4. Keeping Records

_**Chapter 4: Keeping Records**_

I peered out from behind the tree I was hiding behind during Archery. I had my notepad and a pencil, freshly sharpened, and I was ready to write. I'd been following Serenity all day and hadn't found anything yet, but I wasn't backing down. No, not yet.

I watched her fit the arrow into place, lift the bow, pull back, and aim expertly. She held that way for a moment, squinting slightly at her target, before letting it fly. The arrow struck right in the center. Bull's eye. I gritted my teeth, and watched as her...MY... Friends congratulated her. My friends, my family.

She seemed thinner and less energetic today, as if she hadn't eaten or slept well enough. Impossible! She slept in and ate 2x her weight in breakfast, not to mention lunch! Maybe she was anorexic? I leaned back against the tree and wrote, _Appears to be anorexic_, right under _Dislikes garlic_. I thought a moment, and added, _Is unnaturally good at Archery, Hiking, Swimming, Climbing, Running, etc._ I heard a girlish shriek and peered out once more to investigate. Chuckie had shot his arrow into the bushes, and when he'd gone to retrieve it, he accidentally bothered a porcupine. Ouch. Reminded me of Phil and his snapping turtle. What did he call it? Shelly?

Anyways, I dedicated all my time to watching Serenity, being careful to pay more attention to all the small things that one tends to overlook. _Does not burn_. Her skin remained as pale as ever despite all the time she spent in the summer sun. _Does not flinch/feel sick when faced with blood_. When they pulled the porcupine quills out of poor Chuckie's leg, most of us flinched or looked away. Serenity didn't. She stood there staring at the red liquid, seeming nervous and... Was I crazy?... HUNGRY. The frightened feeling inside me grew more intense, and I almost screamed. Part of me felt like I needed to rush in and get Chuckie away from her, but I resisted. I already swore I wouldn't play her little game. Besides, how would I explain my little outburst?

By the end of the day, I was growing anxious. I had decided not to really LOOK at the things I was writing too much, so I could get the whole picture at once, but the wait was getting to me. And that wasn't all; it wasn't that I would have to sleep underneath the girl, but actually her campfire stories. To think about it, it wasn't so bad, but the way she had told us about Pioneer's Rock, the smooth, calm tone of her voice, the way she seemed to be retelling history, not just a story. And her choice of words, too...*shivers*

Well, anyway, I'll spare you the boring details of my wait and all the chit-chat before the adults left. FINALLY they did, and when they were gone, Serenity gave us all a mischievous, impish grin. She really enjoyed scaring us, scaring ME. We'll see who's scared when this is over...

"You guys want another story? A _better_ one?" There was a chorus of "yes," and "Of course!" and the pale girl began her story.

_Have you ever wondered how the first creatures came to be? How the first __people__ came to be, the first animals? Well, the answer to these questions lie in myth and legend, and while there is much that must be left to personal choice, the beginnings of creatures, or as many would have it, __monsters__, have been passed down from generation to generation in my family. As is custom for us to say before we begin, "So I was told, so I shall tell,"_

_ Long ago, there WERE no creatures, no monsters, no mythical, legendary figures to haunt the night and the dreams of the young. A young boy and girl, as are in most legends, were adventurous and restless, and they were the first to start the races that would one day become known as "Creatures."_

_ One night, the boy, Jesna, and the girl, Rahgi, snuck away from their tribe in the night. They did this every night, exploring and laughing together, as they were close friends. However, they strayed too far from their home this time, and could not find their way back. As the sun rose, they became too tired to continue on any farther, and so were forced to seek shelter. They argued, which was uncommon for the two, over where to rest. Jesna, or Jes, wanted to sleep under a tree. Rahgi, or Rah, wanted to sleep in the cave they had found. Finally they agreed they should both do as they wished, as they were too tired to argue further._

_ Outside, Jes curled under a large tree and drifted to sleep. The day was warm, and he was comfortable. Meanwhile, Rah lay down inside the cave, and when she looked up, she saw the ceiling was black with bodies. Bats swarmed here, ready to sleep for the day and rise in the night. She smiled, and as she fell into the land of dreams, a multitude of the night fliers swooped down and blanketed her. They were protecting her, and keeping her warm, as the cave was far colder than the outside world._

_ Just as the bats chose to protect Rah, a pack of wolves decided to do the same for Jes. The Alpha himself, leader of the pack, curled up beside the sleeping boy. His mate and cubs joined him, and soon the whole pack surrounded the human._

_ When night fell upon them once more, Rah was the first to wake. She was startled to find the bats around her, but was actually awoken not by their presence, but by their departure. They were leaving to hunt, and as they did so, Rah heard the rustling of their wings and felt the cold returning. She got up and left the cave, only to find Jes at the center of the wolf pack. They, too, were awaking, and as they stood up, Jes began to open his eyes. He was as startled to see the wolves as Rah had been with the bats, but again, it was their warmth and presence that he was missing._

_ Rah and Jes had been adopted by two separate races, and as they stood in wonder of the situation, a handful of bats circled the two with berries in their claws, and several wolves approached with meat. At first, they only took the berries, and returned the meat to the wolves, who seemed to understand._

_ Every day and night, it was the same. Jes curled up with the wolf pack, and Rah slept with the bats. Every morning they were brought and offered food to keep them strong, and they learned quickly that they could not live solely on berries. Soon, they were children of the forest, feral, wild. They played and wrestled with the wolves, ran and hunted with them, ate the raw meat of the forest animals, and grew stronger and faster everyday. On occasion, the bats would swarm around them and lift them up into the sky. They both loved this, but it was Rah who lived for it, for it was she who had not only been adopted by bats, but who had adopted the heart of them as well._

_ Jes had become another son to the Alpha wolf, and he spent much of his time learning to be like him, that one day he might prove his strength and replace him when it was time. So Rah had accepted the bats, so Jes accepted the wolves._

_ Years passed; Rah and Jes learned to communicate with and speak to their adoptive families. They went with the bats and wolves everywhere. Where the animals moved, they followed, and somehow they seemed to understand that the human children did not want to part. They had promised; best friends forever and always. They were content with their species, but when they reached the teen years, however, their feelings changed. They wanted to be more than humans._

_ Rah went to the leader of the bats, who was old and wise, and asked what she should do. The leader's name was Volkex, and he had lived many years. He pondered her request for many days, then summoned her with an answer. First, he asked her how badly she wanted this change of race and species. "I not only want, but need it, as you my brethren need wings to fly," She answered. He nodded, and said that was good. He then asked her if she, too, wished to fly. "I long for it with a passion known only to those whose wings have been broken or crippled, those who have known flight and lost it," She said, and again, he nodded and said that it was good. And then he asked her if she was willing to pay for the change. In despair, she cried, "I have nothing in exchange but for my gratitude, humanity, and life, wise one!" He again nodded._

_ "That is good; child, I know what you must do. Are these three things what you are willing to give?"_

_ "Am I one who would deny new life for old? What price I must pay, so I shall give it!"_

_ At last, she was given an answer. To become that which she was not, she must give blood to receive that which would make her like them. A young adult from the colony was instructed to bite her and drink, just as one would expect from what we now know as Vampires. He did as he was told, and within days her teeth turned to fangs, and she found herself able to assume the form of a bat, joining her adoptive brothers and sisters in their nightly hunts in the sky. As she had changed, so had the young bat who had bitten her, developing a thirst for blood. Rah herself felt this thirst, and together, they learned to control it. Over time, the two became inseparable, and they became mates. They aged at such a pace, it seemed as though they did not age at all, and when they flew over lakes and rivers, they no longer saw a reflection staring back at them._

_ Meanwhile, Jes approached the Alpha wolf and asked how he might become a __true__ wolf. The Alpha, named Weranu, regarded him with confusion._

_ "You __are__ a true wolf," He said._

_ "But I am also human! How do I change that which I was born as, that I may finally cast off the shackles of my past?" Weranu considered his answer for many days, and finally called to the boy with a solution._

_ "You must give to receive, what have you to pay with?"_

_ "But I have nothing! All I can give is my gratitude, humanity, and life, Alpha!"_

_ "Then that is what you shall give," And he called a young female from the pack to bite the human boy. Within days, his strength and agility improved, and he found himself able to assume the form of a wolf. His aging slowed almost to that of his friend Rah's, and he noticed the same change in the female wolf. However, every full moon, the pair went berserk, and had to be restrained. Together, they learned to cope with this, and soon became mates. It did not take them long to discover their weakness, silver, which they learned to avoid as long as it was large and strong enough to detect, to be hazardous. For the time being, it seemed as though Rah and her mate HAD no weakness, and that thought prevailed for centuries until the discovery of garlic, which made them sick and could easily kill them if they had too much of it._

_ Months after their transformation, Volkex and Weranu called a meeting, as one, with all four species together, be them old or new._

_ "Jesna, Rahgi," Volkex began. "The hybrids who are pure, of one blood and one only," He flew close to Rah and looked into her eyes. "Rah, you hold the blood of bat,"_

_ "That I do," She replied. "I hold it with pride and honor," He nodded._

_ "And you have not only taken but given. You and your mate are no longer bats, nor are you human. You are a new race, both and yet neither. From this day onward, you and your descendants will be known as Vampires, and you will be both a source of fascination and horror. Your kind can be increased with a special bite, but beware, lest you seal your fate on the path to destruction,"_

_ "I will not take advantage of my abilities unless need be, and never will I force a transformation," She promised, though the vow was broken by later generations. Volkex nodded, as was his trademark, and backed away. Now Weranu approached Jes._

_ "Jes, you hold the blood of wolf,"_

_ "That I do, and I hold it with pride and honor," He said, dipping his head in respect._

_ "Not only have you taken, but given. You and your mate are no longer wolves, nor are you human. You are a new race, both and yet neither. From this day onward, you and your descendants will be known by two names, for there shall be two variations of you: Werewolves and Lycans. As werewolves, you may only change your form to that of a wolf during a full moon, and the change will not be optional. Some will remain in control, but others will not. And some, in later times, will lose the ability to change at all, and will stay between both forms in a state of stability. To those, be careful you do not trigger a shifting reaction, for returning to this half-state will be difficult. As a Lycan, you will be able to change at will, but you will lose control during the times when the moon is full. This you already know from experience. You, too, will be able to increase your numbers with a special bite, but beware, lest you seal your fate on the path to destruction,"_

_ "I will heed your warning, and never will I force a transformation," He assured him, though again, this vow was broken by later generations. Weranu nodded, and backed away. A year after this meeting, Jes fathered six cubs, three female, three male. Of each gender one was a werewolf, one was a Lycan, and one was an in-between, and so began the werewolves._

_ At around the same time, Rah became the mother of twins, a female and a male. The male retained the ability to change form, but to the female, the ability was lost. Having taken more to her father's side, she became known as the mother of the Vampire Bats. As for the male, having taken more to his mother's side, he became known as the father of the vampires, as he was the species' first male. And so began the reign of the vampires._

As Serenity finished her story, we all just stared at her. After a few moments, we all began to clap. I couldn't help it! After all, it HAD been a great story! Suddenly, I remembered something. I excused myself from the group, leaving them to laugh and eat smores, and hurried to my cabin, where I snatched my notepad and pencil from my bed and wrote, _Is expert on werewolves and vampires. Seemingly believes her stories about said creatures_.

I then took some time to look at what I had written.

_Serenity's Abnormal Attributes:_

_Dislikes garlic._

_Appears to be anorexic._

_Is unnaturally good at Archery, Hiking, swimming, climbing, running, etc._

_Does not burn._

_Does not flinch/feel sick when faced with blood._

_ Is expert on werewolves and vampires._

_Seemingly believes her stories about said creatures._

Darn it! I wasn't good with things like this. I had an idea, but it was just a hunch, and it couldn't possibly be true. Hmm... _I_ didn't know much about this sort of thing, but DIL did! I smiled as I dressed for bed and crawled under the covers. Tomorrow, I would ask Dil what his girlfriend was, and chances were, he would tell me. And he wouldn't even know he was doing it.

I was asleep in sweet dreams long before the others even came back to find me like that, a smile still spread across my face.

**(Note: The story about Pioneer's Rock was something I made up myself, as was the story in this chapter. Just so we're not confused, I was asked about that.**** Anyways, enjoy! And review, review, review! XD)**


	5. The Truth and a Trick

_**Chapter 5: The Truth and a Trick**_

The next morning, I still remembered my plan. I dressed quickly, and jumped out of bed. I had overslept, and everyone else was already gone. On my way out the door, I suddenly remembered I had forgotten to sign up for the Talent Show! On second thought, I really didn't NEED to win a Talent Show to know I had talent. And I was busy. It would have to wait until next time.

I forced myself to calm down and act natural as I neared my "prey." (See, what did I tell you? Acting talents!) I had my notepad in hand, and approached my cousin slowly.

"Hey Dil, can get your help on something?" I asked.

"Uh, sure, Angelica. What do you need help with?"

"Oh, just a story I'm writing. Its fantasy, and supernatural, and I figured since you're so good with that kind of stuff you'd help me with it,"

"Okay," Dil followed me away from the group. Serenity watched us for a minute, but then shrugged and turned back to the others. When we were alone, I asked,

"Okay; one of my characters isn't normal, but I haven't decided what to make her yet. She _Dislikes garlic, Appears to be anorexic, Is unnaturally good at Archery, Hiking, swimming, climbing, running, etc, Does not burn, Does not flinch/feel sick when faced with blood, Is an expert on werewolves and vampires, and believes stories about said creatures_. Know anything that would fit that description?"

"Um, yeah... Serenity, sort of,"

"Besides her!"

"Well... I can't really be sure with the info you gave me, but... It sounds like you've got a vampire on your hands!" He beamed, obviously thinking I was becoming like him, and I forced myself to remain under control.

"Thanks, Dil. You can go back now," And I ran for the cabin.

~~~Serenity's POV~~~

After a few minutes, I saw Angelica run off towards the cabin and Dil stand there for a moment or two longer looking confused. He shrugged it off, and came running back to us. I asked him what she'd wanted help on, and what he'd told her.

"Oh, one of her characters in her story is a vampire, but she didn't know it yet. It's okay, though, now she does," I stared at him unblinkingly for a minute, startled.

No, it was nothing. Angelica was just writing a _story_ with a vampire, that didn't mean she actually thought she _knew_ one. She didn't even _believe_ in them, one could be standing right in front of her and she wouldn't believe it was real. She would just dismiss it as a fancy costume, and make some joke about how it "Wasn't Halloween anymore."

And besides, as long as she wasn't so mad at me for no reason, did it matter? I was safe for now, right? She didn't know everything, and as long as I stayed away from mirrors... No, she didn't know enough anyways. If she did, she wouldn't have needed Dil's help with the story. And she only wanted HIS help because they're related and she doesn't really like me. I smiled.

"Cool! So, you think she's one of us now?"

"Not yet, but she's getting there! We just need to get her to BELIEVE in what's she's writing about, and then she will be! Believers' united!" He punched the air in mock victory, and I smiled wider. He was so cute when he did that. So cute...

~~~Angelica's POV~~~

I scribbled furiously into my notepad everything that had happened since meeting Serenity, which is part of why I can tell you all of this now. Could it be? No, impossible, they don't exist. Sigh. Oh, well. It was worth a shot.

Still, part of me didn't want to give it up. And then I remembered something, something from Serenity's story... _Vampires don't have reflections_. It was crazy, but I had to give it a try. I waited and watched until everyone began heading to the lake, Serenity among them. She grabbed hold of the rope the boy's usually used, wearing a dark violet swim suit, and swung out, high over the water, where she let go and did a cannonball into the water. It looked fun, but I wasn't about to try it myself. I sat on the dock with Chuckie, Tommy, and Phil, pretending to write when I was really watching Serenity. Chuckie didn't catch a shoe or accordion with his fishing pole, and Phil didn't catch a snapping turtle with his toes. Thank goodness SOMETHING went right.

For the life of me, I just couldn't tell. Serenity had a shadow, but the waves and the distance between us made it impossible to see if she had a reflection. Eventually, everybody climbed out of the water, and the people fishing stood up, me with them. Serenity made one crucial mistake... She came to ask about my story.

"Angelica, had any luck on your story?"

"A little, what do YOU care?" I snapped, albeit a bit harshly. She frowned.

"Jeez, I was just trying to be nice," She shrugged and walked off. I took the opportunity to glance down at the water and almost gasped. She DIDN'T have a reflection! _Serenity didn't have a reflection_!

I could see myself, and I could see the others, I could even see a bird overhead, but Serenity was nowhere to be seen. I looked up to make sure, and yes, there she was, walking away from me along the dock. Back to the water... Same thing. No Serenity.

I added that to my list: _Doesn't have reflection_. I looked at the page once more.

_Serenity's Abnormal Attributes:_

_Dislikes garlic._

_Appears to be anorexic._

_Is unnaturally good at Archery, Hiking, swimming, climbing, running, etc._

_Does not burn._

_Does not flinch/feel sick when faced with blood._

_Is expert on werewolves and vampires._

_Seemingly believes her stories about said creatures._

_Doesn't have reflection._

Okay, so MOST of the list didn't say much. Not everybody likes garlic, and some people don't burn easily. Some can handle the sight of blood better than others, and some were athletes, while some people WERE anorexic, and some people were just plain crazy or gullible. But EVERYBODY has a reflection. I had my proof. Now I just needed to decide when to unveil it, to use it.

That night, I only pretended to sleep. Really, I was plotting Serenity's downfall. Yes, I admit it; I was plotting. But really, wouldn't you? I mean, my COUSIN was dating someone freakishly like a VAMPIRE, and he didn't even know it! Talk about knowing who you're with... I'll bet you could fill a book with facts about Serenity that none of us knew, not even Dil.

But when I heard (and felt,) Serenity get out of bed and sneak out the door, I knew something was up. At first, I told myself she was just going to the bathroom, but after awhile I decided that wasn't possible. It wouldn't take NEARLY that long just to go to the restroom. So where WAS she, who was with her, and what were they doing? I got up and crept outside.

Was she at the theater? No. The Gift Shop? No. The campfire? NO! Where was she? People didn't just vanish into thin air! Maybe she'd gone into the forest. Good riddance. I turned to head back, already missing my nice, warm bed, but stopped as I thought I heard a noise. A growl, followed by a _laugh_.

I headed into the trees carefully, making sure not to get far enough away from camp to be out of sight. Turns out, I didn't need to go that far. I hid in the bushes and peeked out.

WHAT THE...?

Serenity was being attacked by a cougar, and she was _laughing_! The overgrown feline slashed at her, ears flat against its skull, tail lashing. The pale girl was dancing out of the way gleefully, making it angrier and angrier, but it never could hit her. Finally, she seemed to grow bored of her little game and, in the blink of an eye, she _turned into a bat_, flew beside the creature, latched onto its neck, and then turned back, catching the thing as it fell limp, dead.

A scream caught in my throat, and I'm glad it did. I hate to think what she would do to me if she had heard me right then.

Because not only did she KILL the cougar, I watched as she sat down, criss-cross-applesauce wise, pulled the dead cougar's head into her lap, leaned forward, and I SWEAR TO YOU NOW THAT HER TEETH HAD TURNED INTO FANGS! She bit gently down into the two identical holes she had bitten before, the wounds she had inflicted previously, and DRANK. She simply sat there, drinking cougar blood!

Now I knew why she could eat so much and still seem anorexic. She didn't need food or water, she needed BLOOD. She hated garlic because it could KILL her. And she knew so much about vampires because she WAS one!

Serenity Amity Venatrix was a VAMPIRE!

I slunk away silently, heart pounding, but as soon as I thought it was safe, I broke into a run. I flew into the cabin, only just managing to shut the door before I pounced on my bed, dug underneath the covers, wrapping myself in them as though they could somehow protect me, and squeezed my eyes shut, tears streaming, and sobbed into my pillow as meanwhile, the very girl I shared a Bunk with sat out in the forest, feasting on the blood of a cougar.

~~~?~~~

The wolf had found Camp Everwood. Its fur was midnight black with a silvery grey belly, and it seemed to smile. All of a sudden, his body began to shrink, his tail began to shorten, and his fur turned to feathers. The wolf vanished, and in its place was a raven, which flew above the camp, searching. When it could not find what it wanted, it circled back and perched in a nearby tree. She was here, but she was feasting, and he did not want to strike tonight. No, he wanted to unmask her first, or perhaps wait until someone else did. Usually he just moved in for the kill, but he had determined that this method was PRECISELY why she had escaped so many times before.

The vampire was just too tricky, and if he didn't kill her soon, he'd go mad! Not to mention, if he didn't get her blood he would die. It was what kept him from aging, and the most potent vampire blood was YOUNG vampire blood, which was difficult to find and even more difficult to obtain. His last feast of vampiric blood had been 176 years ago... It was wearing off. If he went too long without, he would lose his shape-shifting abilities and eventually die, just like any other creature on this earth. This girl, Serenity, was only 329 years old, the perfect age to be what he called, "Harvested."

But she had slipped through his fingers so many times it had developed into more. He not only wanted her blood, but her LIFE as well, wanted to see her suffer. He would sit back, study her, find out who her little "friends" were, and hit her where it hurt. Then, and only then, would he go for the kill.

He had had a lot of experience hunting her kind; he was thousands of years old, after all, part of Vampire Lore, in fact. It was he who had killed the fanged boy here at Camp Everwood. How fitting to make such an important kill back here again. He had avoided the place as best he could, angered by the mere sight of the rock made to look like him. Sure, it was hard enough now, but he remembered when it wasn't, and that was bad enough.

He had long since forgotten his original name. Now he had given himself a better one, one that would make this bat girl quiver with fear before she joined her legendary brethren in death.

And that name was Uccisore.


	6. Nero Wolf

_**Chapter 6: Nero Wolf**_

Running... Tears... I am crying, but why? Now I remember... I am running and crying because there is something terrible behind me, something horribly wrong, and I can't go back to face it, no matter what. All I can do is flee...

Someone yanked the covers back and I woke with a start, blinking furiously as the bright sunlight burned my eyes. Serenity, normal now, (relatively) was _on my bed_, smiling cheerfully and impishly, pleased with herself. Her face was mere inches from mine, and I gasped without thinking. She laughed, not seeing the fear in my eyes.

"What are you doing? Get OFF MY BED!" I glowered at her, and she bounced happily away, running out into the sunshine. I turned over, pulling the blanket back up over my head, but finally sighing in defeat. No use now, I was fully awake. I'll bet not many sane people get to say a vampire got them up in the morning. I might have laughed if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. I had to do it today. I grabbed my notepad, and ran out the door, but stopped in my tracks when I got there.

Oh, no, not ANOTHER one! Was he a vampire too? There was black boy who had showed up at camp that morning. He seemed normal enough, but then, at first glance, you wouldn't call Serenity a vampire, either. His hair was chocolate brown, and when I drew closer, I saw that his eyes were golden. He wore regular sneakers, a regular brown T-shirt and regular blue jeans, but I was skeptical. It was a pretty big coincidence, showing up when he did, so I couldn't help it. For all I knew, he could be the spirit of that poor cougar. Well, SOMEBODY has to think of these things!

Oh, snap, I'm losing it. Sigh. I'll deal with that later...

Anyways, he and Serenity embraced briefly. So they knew each other. Great, that dispelled all doubts that he was a normal human being. _NOT_!

"Angelica, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Nero Tridell. Nero, this is Angelica!"

"Hello," He smiled warmly, and held out his hand.

"Pleasure," I said stiffly, returning the gesture. Serenity looked a little put out.

"Funny; you don't seem very _Angelic_ to me," He commented, and she burst out laughing. Everyone smiled but me. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. Let's try this again... I'm Nero Tridell, I got here earlier with my Dad," He pointed to a white adult man that hadn't been there the day before.

"But you're black, he's white!" Nero bit his lip.

"I'm adopted," He said weakly.

"Angelica! Don't run him off, he just got here!" Kimi stuck up for the boy. Of course she did, she's always helping people.

"And now he can leave here,"

"ANGELICA!" Suzie glared at me with her hands on her hips. I sighed.

"Fine. How long have you known Serenity? That better?"

"Long enough. Years, really!" Nero smiled. It was a cute smile, but I was still aware that he might not be exactly who he said he was.

"How long is long enough?" He pretended to be confused, but I knew that deep down, he was nervous. That did it.

"Um... Long enough?" He chuckled half-heartedly. I wasn't convinced.

"Centuries maybe, hmm?" I suggested meaningfully.

"Uh, Angelica? Are you sure you're alright? Because you're not making any sense to me," Chuckie asked. I ignored him.

"How could I have known her for centuries? That's not possible,"

"Maybe not for you or me, but SHE'S a different story!" I cried pointing at Serenity accusingly. She held up her hands in self-defense, and took a step back. Suzie tried to angrily pull me away, but I held my ground. "She's not normal," I began, but when I noticed all the adults looking my way, I stopped. Nero's Dad even began to walk over towards us with a concerned look on his face. I bailed.

"This isn't over," I hissed to Serenity, before stalking off.

~~~Serenity's POV~~~

My heart began to pound and I felt the color drain from my face. She knew. She had somehow figured it out, and now she was planning on telling the others. I remembered her story, and laughed at myself for being such a fool. More than three centuries old and I had fallen for a simple trick, a lie. There was no story, but there was a potential criminal mastermind.

No, I shouldn't say that. _Detective_ is the better word. After all, she's just a human girl who's been scared out of her mind. Her cousin is dating a vampire, she knows it, and he and everyone else are oblivious. I tried desperately to get her alone, trying to approach her and ask for a minute, but she was avoiding me. Quite well, truth be told. Nero, however, she didn't mind. I quickly told him the problem, and he nodded silently, getting up from Lunch and going to wait near the cabins. When Angelica came close, I saw him reach out to touch her arm. They exchanged words, and she glanced suspiciously at me. Smart girl.

Hopefully, he would get through to her. He knew what I was, and he knew the dangers that lurked behind every rock, just waiting for me to show my face. Uccisore... The Killer... He wanted me, and if he got me, he would continue to threaten vampire lives throughout the globe for many centuries more. He lived even longer than we, his long-lived prey, and with the blood of a youth like me, he could live for almost a thousand years looking just as he did now, the same as he had always been, if not younger. He would be easier to escape if only his powers would fade, but I wasn't sure how long it'd been since his last meal, and just when I began to hope he had given up, he always came around. His powers were just as strong now as they had been when we first began this little game, this tiny war of ours.

Oh, please, Nero; she can't let this out, make her see that!

~~~Angelica's POV~~~

I trudged toward the cabin to get my notepad, but Nero was waiting for me right outside it, blocking my path. He reached out and touched my arm, getting my attention. I jerked away, glaring daggers at him.

"Ange... Can I call you that?... You can't do this. It's crazy!"

"I am NOT crazy! I've seen her turn into a BAT with my own eyes! YOU'RE the own who's crazy! How can you be friends with her? She's..."

"...A vampire. I know,"

"Wait... Y-you do?" I was now utterly confused. She was the reincarnation of evil itself, how could someone ever be her friend?

"Yes. You're right, she HAS lived centuries. More than three, actually, and still in the prime of her life,"

"But how do you know?" I asked dumbly. He sighed, and stared thoughtfully down at the ground. After a moment, he grabbed my arm again and pulled me into the cabin. I didn't resist. I believed his reasons were just. I trusted him, and now I'm glad I did.

"Grab that notepad of yours, and write this down. I want YOU to tell ME what I am,"

"Okay..." I snatched the said notepad and pencil, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Go ahead... Ask away," I thought for a moment.

"How old are you?"

"890,"

"Months?"

"Years," My eyes opened wide, and he grinned, amused at my reaction.

"B-but... But..." I stammered.

"Write it down, Ange," And so I did. _Nero Tridell: 890 years old_. I took a deep breath, and began to feel determined again.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I've had centuries to get that way,"

"Okay... What's your greatest fear, slash, weakness, how is it possible for you to be that old, does your Dad know, what happened to your birth parents, why aren't you afraid of Serenity even though you know she's a vampire, which is better, night or day, what's your favorite food, do you believe Serenity's ghost, slash, other monster stories, how much do you know about monsters, how many of them are real, how many have you met, what's your favorite color, animal, sport, slash, activity..." He held up his hand.

"Hold on just a sec..." And he paused in thought before replying miraculously to each of my questions in order. "Silver and a full moon when proper precautions have not been taken. Figure it out. Yes. My birth parents were murdered; it'll make sense later on. Happened in a mine... Anyway, she's my best friend, how could I be afraid of her? Vampires aren't an all out EVIL race, you know, they're just more prone to crime from instincts, blood thirst getting out of control on accident, etc. Night, by far, as long as there's no full moon. I'm especially fond of Seafood, actually, but that's just a tad odd for my kind, we tend to prefer venison, usually raw... Yes, I believe them because many are true, and many are legends and myths our kinds believe are true. I know a good deal about "monsters," most of them are real, and I have met quite a number of them. Gold and Silver, ironically enough, though I like green, too. I'm partial to wolves, bats, and Bengal tigers. I love Basketball the most because I have advantages over other players. And if by activities, you mean hobbies, then I can assure you, climbing, swimming, and hunting have got to be on my top ten list. My top five, even,"

I scribbled furiously at the fresh page of the notepad.

_Nero Tridell:_

_890 years old._

_Fears Silver and full Moon._

_Father knows truth._

_Adopted; birth parents murdered in mine._

_Not afraid of Serenity, a vampire._

_Prefers the Night to the Day. (As long as no full Moon.)_

_Likes Seafood, but race enjoys raw venison._

_Believes Serenity's stories/myths/legends to be true._

_Knows a lot about "Monsters."_

_Claims most monsters are real._

_Claims to have met many of these monsters._

"_Ironically," likes colors Gold, Silver, and Green._

_Likes Wolves, Bats, and Bengal tigers._

_Loves Basketball, has advantages._

_Especially likes climbing, swimming, and hunting._

"I... You..." I began, shocked. I might not have been good at those things, but somehow, I knew.

"Just spit it out,"

"You're a _Werewolf_!"

"Yes," He smiled, and stepped toward me. "And you cannot tell the others, about me, or Serenity. There is a man after us, mainly her, and he wants us dead. If word were to get out..." He shook his head. My mind was whirling. I wanted to leap to my feet and shout what I had learned, but I knew that would never do. I was alone in a cabin with a werewolf; they would never get in, and I would never get out, in time. Best to sit it out.

"I won't tell,"

"Yet?" He asked playfully.

"For the time being," I admitted. "But as soon as I get the chance..." I drew a line across my throat. He nodded grimly.

"You could be a Monster Hunter or a Creature Catcher with that attitude; and with the right adjustments, you might even be a Creature caretaker. Well, I will see you around, Angelica... You only have three days more of this mayhem, am I correct? Perhaps it is best we part our separate ways before total chaos ensues," And with that he left, before I could ask what that last bit meant. I was too stunned to be aggressive. A werewolf AND a vampire, I couldn't tell, not on my new friend...

Wait; FRIEND? Well, at least he wasn't as bad as Serenity, and werewolves had to be better than vampires. THEY didn't need blood to survive. I would rather be trapped underground with him than her. At least my blood wouldn't be consumed within three days or so...

Darn it, what had I gotten myself into? And how did I get OUT of it? Just three more days, and it was over... But did I WANT it to be over? I liked knowing what others didn't, the adventure and excitement. Maybe I could get used to this... NO, stop it! You're losing it again, girl. Get a grip.

Sigh. Ah, well. Sometimes the best thing to help you cope with a situation is to lose a bit of your mind for a little while. Just so long as you get it back again later... never lose it entirely. I think I can live with this... For now...

Angelica, Monster Hunter; I like it!


	7. Truth Be Told

_**Chapter 7: Truth be Told**_

_Two more days; only two more days..._

I wanted to slap myself. I'd been thinking about what Nero had said, and thus far, I had kept my word. I just couldn't bring myself to betray him. True, he was a werewolf, and definitely too old for me, but he was a friendly, fun, _cute_ werewolf! Sigh...

Anyway, the words "Creature Caretaker" kept ringing through my mind. I wanted to believe what he had said was true, and not all vampires were evil, but then I shook myself and remembered Serenity's feast, and my insatiable hunger to reveal her returned. Yet, every time I opened my mouth to tell everyone, I was forced to shut it again, or say something else. And a horrible truth presented itself to me...

I didn't WANT to leave! I would be gone in but two days, but I just didn't WANT to go! Was I going mad, had I really accepted THIS dump as a home away from home? You know, come to think of it, it IS kind of nice, all the beautiful green trees, the shimmering lake, the brilliantly colored flowers, gently breezes, I felt so at home here... NO! I liked _civilization_, with electronics and shopping malls, not dirt and plants! But the forest is so ALIVE... NO!

So help me, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

I have to tell everyone today. Maybe then I'll feel normal again. But wait, Nero was trusting me to keep it a secret; hmm... He wanted it secret so word didn't leak out, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if just us kids knew... We were all (more or less) trustworthy, and we might even be able to help. I'd ask him first.

Because he was one of the sane ones, and because I couldn't do it otherwise.

~~~Serenity's POV~~~

"NERO!" I punched his arm, not as hard as possible, but hard enough to hurt.

"OW! What? YOU'RE dating a human, and I'm not even allowed to think one is cute? And how do you consider that FAIR?"

"I... I don't! But this is ME we're talking about, you were always... Well... SMARTER! You always say, "Stay with creatures, or stay single." What happened to THAT?"

"I don't know, Serenity! That's just it; something's different about her. She's so defiant, and she's brave, and so bold. She's terrified of this all, yet she's determined to come out on top, and DAMN IT, THAT'S WHAT SHE'S GOING TO DO!"

"Aw, that's sweet, but it MAKES ME SICK!"

"You just don't like Ange!" I pouted.

"She lets you call her Ange? NO FAIR!"

"OH, so THAT'S what it is... It's not that you don't like HER, it's that SHE doesn't like YOU!"

"EXACTLY!" Finally, he was GETTING it! The girl was a Creature Hunter in the making; he couldn't LIKE her, not like that! Dil was different. Dil was more of a Creature CARETAKER.

"You know what, Serenity?"

"What?"

"I still like her,"

"!"

~~~Angelica's POV~~~

I had just finished lunch when I got my chance, the chance to get Nero alone again. Suddenly, the tables had turned, and it was Serenity herself that was avoiding ME. Or maybe I should rephrase that... She wanted me to keep away from Nero, so she avoided me and dragged him along with her. And what for? She already had a boyfriend!

I approached the werewolf as casually as possible.

"Hey, Nero, I need some help on a story..."

"The one I helped with?" Dil cut in.

"Yes, Dil, that one. Anyway, I need help actually writing it this time, so Nero, if you could just..."

"Sure, Ange," He and Serenity were both tense; they knew there was no story, and that I was really trying to talk to him alone about creatures and monsters. When we were in the cabin again, (I got some looks from everyone we passed, they obviously had the wrong idea about why we had to talk alone,) I turned to him with as serious a face as I good muster, with all the calm and confidence that I _didn't_ have at that moment.

"Um, Nero, I don't know if I can keep this a secret anymore,"

"You CAN'T tell, Angelica!" He gasped.

"That's why I'm asking! You said you just don't want word getting out. Well, do you and Serenity trust all of us? Dil, Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Susie, don't you think THEY should at least KNOW?"

"It's dangerous for them to know,"

"What, and it ISN'T dangerous for me?"

"It's even worst in your case; you make such a fuss..." He stopped, noticing how I was glaring at him. "What?"

"Never mind. If I can know, they should be able to, too,"

"..."

"Come on, don't you trust me?"

"..." He hesitated, and sighed. "Alright; but I'd appreciate it if you'd say something nice at my funeral, Serenity won't be happy about this," Under different circumstances, I might have even laughed.

~~Later~~

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"I'm afraid it's true. A large tree fell across the road, it'll take some time to clear. We'll just have to stay at camp for an extra day or so," Nero's Dad explained. Part of me was happy. Part of me was upset. And another part of me, for no reason whatsoever, was scared.

"I can't believe this," I muttered.

"Don't," Nero whispered. I glanced at him in confusion. "It's a lie, at least half of it. Something, or maybe I should say, _someone_ pushed that tree over. And I think we can guess who that is,"

Horrified, I turned away, until it hit me.

"I have to tell now," Nero nodded.

"The adults don't need to know, but I think its best you and your friends and family do. Tell them tonight, I'll back you up,"

Have you ever tried to tell your friends and family that one of their girlfriend's a vampire, her friend is a werewolf, and something else even worse is after them and probably less than a mile away, ready to strike at any moment? This may go without saying, but it's easier said than done. As we gathered around the campfire that night, I was extremely nervous, but then I remembered what Nero had said. _"I'll back you up,"_

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you," Serenity opened her mouth to stop me, but Nero gave her a stern look. "Serenity... I'm sorry," Everyone looked at me like I'd grown two extra heads.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For what I've done, what I tried to do, the way I've acted, and for what I'm about to do," I looked around the circle of confused faces. "Remember when I accused Serenity of not being normal? Well, it's because I have proof, I'm serious, that she's a... A..."

"A what?" Dil asked suspiciously. He probably thought I was going to say mental person. He wasn't always the most perceptive, but you have to hand it to that boy, he's NOT stupid.

"A vampire," For a moment everyone was silent. And then the scolding started.

"Angelica, you're CRAZY!"

"Yeah, Angelica, that doesn't even make any sense!" Chuckie put in.

"Just because YOU don't like someone, doesn't make them a monster!" Kimi added, siding with her brother.

"Seriously, you've got some major problems with poor Serenity," I glared at Phil, but it was kind of true.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!"

"But it's true! And it's not just Serenity!"

"Who else then? ME?" Susie asked darkly.

"NO! If you'd just let me explain..."

"Explain WHAT? That you hate my girlfriend?"

"No," Everyone turned to look at Serenity, the only one besides Nero and me who hadn't moved or shouted. "No. She's right,"

"Yeah. And before you say anything, Scere, I gave her permission to tell,"

"Tell what? What's going on? What aren't you telling us?" Tommy questioned nervously. Serenity looked everyone in the face, one by one, stopping with Dil.

"I'm a vampire,"

"I'm a werewolf,"

"I'm 329,"

"890. I've known Serenity for 121 years," I snatched up my notepad and added, _Known Serenity for 121 years, since she was 208_. On the first page I wrote, _Is 329 years old_. Meanwhile, Dil looked shaken.

"I'm sorry, Dil, I should've told you..."

"How?" He asked weakly. He seemed like the only one who believed the truth.

"Truth be told, I thought it would scare you away,"

"Angelica," Nero said quietly. "Read your notepad. From the beginning," I cleared my throat, and hesitantly flipped to the first page, and read it all out loud.

_Serenity's Abnormal Attributes:_

_Dislikes garlic._

_Appears to be anorexic._

_Is unnaturally good at Archery, Hiking, swimming, climbing, running, etc._

_Does not burn._

_Does not flinch/feel sick when faced with blood._

_Is expert on werewolves and vampires._

_Seemingly believes her stories about said creatures._

_Doesn't have reflection._

_Is 329 years old._

_Nero Tridell:_

_890 years old._

_Fears Silver and full Moon._

_Father knows truth._

_Adopted; birth parents murdered in mine._

_Not afraid of Serenity, a vampire._

_Prefers the Night to the Day. (As long as no full Moon.)_

_Likes Seafood, but race enjoys raw venison._

_Believes Serenity's stories/myths/legends to be true._

_Knows a lot about "Monsters."_

_Claims most monsters are real._

_Claims to have met many of these monsters._

"_Ironically," likes colors Gold, Silver, and Green._

_Likes Wolves, Bats, and Bengal tigers._

_Loves Basketball, has advantages._

_Especially likes climbing, swimming, and hunting._

_Known Serenity for 121 years, since she was 208._

I stopped reading and looked up. Nero looked at Serenity.

"Transform, Scere," he said simply. She nodded.

Her body shrank and darkened, her arms became wings, and dark brown fur grew from all over her body. I had seen it before, but I had been too frightened to notice the details. This time it wasn't as lightning quick, either. She turned into a bat.

As everyone gasped except me and Nero, her body grew, lost the fur and wings, and she became normal again. She temporarily flashed us her fangs, before they retracted and became human-like again.

"Serenity..." Dil began. She looked down, embarrassed and ashamed. "WOW!" And he threw his arms around her. I rolled my eyes, but smiled a little. Just a little, tiny bit, mind you. Although Nero noticed, unfortunately.

Everyone stared at Nero expectantly.

"What? No full moon tonight, remember? I'm one of those werewolves. The more cursed ones,"

"Cursed?" Chuckie gulped.

"No," Phil corrected him. "Cursed," Which was how Nero had pronounced it.

"I hate to tell you this, but there's more. That man from Serenity's story, the one about Pioneer's Rock? He's real, and he's alive,"

"WHAT? How?"

"He's a shapeshifter who keeps his powers and stops, slows, and even reverses his aging process by drinking vampire blood,"

"But I thought vampires took from others..." Kimi pointed out thoughtfully.

"We do," Serenity assured her. "But our blood changes it somehow, in a way that makes us the way we are. We're physically what you would call, _unstable_. It's how we transform, and retract our fangs,"

"And live forever?"

"Well, yes, we can control our aging process, even stop it, though we can't turn back time or anything for ourselves. Or at least, OLDER vampires can, and young ones are rare. See, contrary to popular belief, not ALL our victims and "Prey," if you will, turn INTO vampires. Even I can control that. No, we have to do that on purpose. You know when you wake up and your neck is stiff, like you slept on it wrong?" We all nodded. "Well, you might've actually slept on it wrong, or you could've been bitten by a vampire. Our marks heal over in just a few hours, at most,"

"Except on that cougar of yours," I said sarcastically. Her jaw dropped.

"You saw that? So THAT'S how you figured it out so fast!"

"Yeah. Scared me half to death, though, I didn't really need that,"

"Sorry," The vampire girl looked at me sheepishly. "I just didn't want to bite any of you. You're all my friends; it would've been rude,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Now hold on just one minute! You're saying something really dangerous is real, is there a reason for this?"

"About that..." Serenity rubbed her neck nervously. "Remember how this man drinks vampire blood?" We nodded. "And remember how I said young vampires are rare?" We nodded again. "Well, young vampire blood is even more potent; this man..." And the name she whispered, "..._Uccisore_, has been after me for centuries. Two and a half, actually, most of my life. He already got my parents, but what he really wants is me. And by the way, with the road being blocked... Do you really think that tree fell on its OWN accord?"

"No..." I groaned.

"Yes," Serenity grimaced, and this time she spoke the name:

"Uccisore found me,"

~~Uccisore's POV~~

Ah, good, so she knows I'm here. That will serve me well. Panic is such a wonderful tool when invoked within others. How I love such games! But I DO need that girl's blood, badly. If I don't get it sometime during the next three years, my powers will start to fade. That wretch down there will keep it, as well as myself, alive for centuries more, for close to a thousand years or more. Plenty of time in which to find multiple others. Perhaps in that time, I will even find another young one.

I ruffled my feathers, sitting as a raven in one of the pine trees near Wretchella, (my nickname for the girl,) and all of her little friends. It seems she has a boyfriend now. Touching.

But one cannot let emotions overcome them when it comes to matters of age and health. If my powers disappeared, I would be defenseless, and I would begin to age normally. In less than a century, I would be dead. I will NOT let that happen!

The real Cinderella (another young vampire, surprise, surprise! They love those positions of authority...) I drank from, as well as countless others, from every age group. What makes you think YOU can escape me, girl?

Little wretch, your blood is MINE!


	8. So We Meet Again

_**Chapter 8: So We Meet Again**_

The Talent Show is tonight. I won't be going. Neither will Serenity, Nero, or Dil. Tommy offered to come with, but we told him and the others to stay and watch out at Camp for us. See, we're going to take matters into our own hands... We're going to check out all the leads on Uccisore as we can, starting with that toppled tree.

I followed Nero closely as we hiked through the woods. The moon wasn't quite full, but it was close, and Nero continually glanced up at it nervously. When I asked him about it, he laughed and said it was a force of habit; especially so close to a full moon.

"So, you're one of the ones that can't control themselves as a wolf?"

"No. I retain very little control over my body and mind. And I remember nothing of whatever incidents may occur in that time. I could rip you apart, only to return to normal with no recollection of the deed, shocked and horrified at the bloodshed I myself caused,"

"Wow," I thought about that quietly for a moment... Luckily, Dil and Serenity, lagging behind us, were almost silent as they discussed things I don't even want to think about. Blood, blood veins, fangs, bats... The best way to steal blood from blood veins with fangs as a bat... You name it. "That must be tough,"

He nodded, but didn't answer. He didn't need to. His silence said it all. We continued in this way until we reached a huge tree lain across the road as if by giant hands. It was perfect, straight... It couldn't be right, something was wrong here. There was more, too. The end of the tree was only somewhat jagged, not like what one imagines when a tree crashes to the ground, particularly when it breaks a short way up from the ground, leaving a stump where it once stood. The tree was basically like a big sign screaming, "I am here and I have found you! Beware, your time is near!"

Okay, maaaaaaaybe I'm spending a little too much time with a Werewolf and a Vampire. What other creatures will I meet, I wonder? Another ghost? More vampires and Werewolves? A DRAGON? Heh. THAT would certainly be interesting! I wonder what stories Serenity has to tell about them...

We hunted for more clues as to where Uccisore could be. Serenity looked nervous. I couldn't blame her, I was too. Of course, usually, she was running AWAY from the shape-shifter, not running straight AT him. Interestingly enough, it was Dil who spotted our only evidence; a mottled, mutilated deer carcass. I want to gag just thinking about it...

"Look at the bite marks," Nero remarked.

"They don't look like they're from anything around here," I noted. Serenity, having knelt beside the animal's body, now glanced at us and stood up.

"Tiger. The blood scent is stale, but not much. A day or two, I'd say,"

"How do you even know that?" I asked, awed. After revealing her to the others, I felt better. Not as special, but better. And I was getting better at accepting Serenity for who she was. Er... WHAT she was... The "Odd," shall we say, are difficult for the sane to understand. But then, I no longer consider myself "Sane." How can I, when I'm tromping through the woods with a vampire and a werewolf, looking for a who-knows-how-old shapeshifter who drinks vampire blood? And on the night of a talent show, when I should be on stage, not in danger!

"I may not know much about dating mortals, but I DO know about the hunt," Serenity replied. Dil and I nodded, knowing she herself must have attacked hundreds of different prey in her time. Suddenly, Nero added with a laugh,

"And you're supposed to know less about dating mortals than me?" They both chuckled to themselves, leaving my cousin and I to stare at them suspiciously. But neither bothered to explain. A twig cracked off in the trees, and both Nero and Serenity were instantly on alert. I wanted to reassure them that it was just a deer, but I had the feeling they would know more about woods and animals than I. And there was an anxious, danger-filled feel to the air around us, so for all I knew, the Earth was about to open up and swallow us.

Sometimes I wonder if that would have been better.

Anyway, the way both creatures turned their heads, studying their surroundings, it was easy to believe that one was wolf and one was bat. Or at least, according to Serenity's story, descended from them. She snarled.

"If you run, we will find you. Step into the light, stranger," At first, nothing happened, and I was just about to point out that there wasn't much light in the first place when an alluring, dangerous sounding voice purred,

"Ah, but strangers we are not, little wretch," Serenity stiffened. A dark shape stepped from the trees, head down. When he slowly looked up at us, I shivered. His eyes glowed red. There was no doubt in my mind; this was it. This was Uccisore.

He smirked. Slowly, deliberately, as though he had all the time in the world and he knew it. All of us took a step or, in my case, two, backward, afraid to be so close to such a thing. It wasn't that he looked different... Though he did look menacing. It was more of a feeling, a sense of dread, of death, of fear. It was choking, suffocating. It made my mind go blank as all I could think of was "run." And that certainly was the most sensible course of action, not that one could escape anyway; but it gave you several extra moments to live, precious moments. There was no denying it... I was afraid of him.

"Ah, brought along extra snacks for me, I see. How very thoughtful of you,"

"They aren't yours," Serenity snapped angrily. He chuckled, slow and disturbingly.

"Why, of course they are. You brought them to me. They stand at your side, and when you fall, you will drag them down into the depths with you, and you know my words are true," He grinned. "It has happened before,"

"What's he talking about, Sere?" Dil asked. I mentally applauded his ability to speak... My mouth was too dry at the moment.

"Kaij," She murmured. "He USED to be my best friend... But he was killed..." She glared at Uccisore. "By you!" He chuckled again.

"Such acid in your words, could it be that you hate me? That you resent me?" He paused. "That you fear me?"

"Serenity's not afraid of you! She's a vampire, and you're just a jerk!" Dil shouted in his girlfriend's defense. But she was shaking, fighting a losing battle on the inside. I knew, just to hear and see the way he acted, treated others, that this man was one to play. He toyed with Serenity! It wasn't just for her blood anymore, he wanted her to suffer! It wasn't fair, all she'd ever done was stay away from him, she'd kept out of his way and it wasn't enough! Why?

"Really? She looks afraid. So tell me, little wretch, here we are again... Do you know what is about to happen? You remember, don't you?"

"Yes... So we meet again, Uccisore,"

"Is my very name so painful to speak, or is it just the pain of returning nightmare memories?"

Serenity didn't answer. She DID look to be in emotional turmoil. If only I knew what to say! But I didn't then and I still don't now. What does one say to a young vampiress in this situation?

"You don't belong here," She finally spat in a low voice. We all looked shocked and surprised at her. Uccisore, however, was only mildly interested.

"Hmm? I beg your pardon, but I don't believe you're in a position to make group decisions,"

"No. Not here, _here_. On Earth!"

"Ah! You mean alive,"

"Yes,"

"Oh, but you see, I have grown so accustomed to chasing you that I am not going to end it tonight. I have a grander plan in store for you, missy. Your blood is mine, and your torment as well!"

"What?" But before any of us could move, Uccisore's body shrank from sight. "Amoeba..." Serenity murmured. "Everybody, look out!"

Too late. Before even I could fully register what was going on, I was airborne. _A dragon_. He'd transformed into a dragon! Scales as black as night met the midnight talons that grasped my shoulders, carrying me away. Down below, Serenity, Dil, and Nero screamed my name and tried to run after me, Serenity turning into a bat to do so, but Dil wasn't fast enough and fell behind, being only human like myself, and Nero was soon lost to me in the trees below. Serenity's smaller form made her faster, but it also meant her wings were smaller and therefore had to beat more often to keep her going. She tried, but she tired too quickly. The last thing I heard was her voice screaming,

"ANGELICA!"

And then the world went black.

(**Sorry, it's short, but I wanted to start bringing things up to date... You didn't really think "the horrible truth" was simply Serenity's being a vampire, did you? XD Maybe I'm just mean... Anyway, I left off Uccisore's description this time around because Angelica would have been too panicked to recall his appearance at that moment in time. It isn't because I forgot, I did that on purpose. So... Yeah! REVIEW! X3**)


	9. Prisoner of Greed

_**Chapter 9: Prisoner of Greed**_

I was in chains. No, really... A cold, heavy chain looped around my middle, holding me tight, sitting with my back up against a tree. I could move, but not enough to free myself. My wrists were shackled together, and small weights made my legs even more restricted than they already were. I struggled to move, just for the sake of purpose, but I was defeated. I bowed my head, but heard a dark chuckle that made me lift it once more.

Uccisore was staring at me. I shivered, his gaze disturbing and uncomfortable, and made even more so by my vulnerable, helpless position. I was terrified, I admit it; angry as well. But more than anything, I was confused, curious. How had such a man come about? And why, if all things have meaning? Or perhaps they don't, and this world is only an illusion.

There I go with these thoughts again. They started when I learned Serenity was a vampire, a creature of the night. But then, so was Uccisore, just of another type, breed, and level.

"You are... Uncomfortable?" He asked, as though mildly (and pleasantly) surprised. I didn't respond.

"_Come on, Angelica, you can best this guy! He may be stronger, but is he smarter?_" A voice said somewhere within me. Was this the conscious they always tell you about?

"_He's been around centuries... There's no telling what he's learned!_" I argued rationally. If I tried to trick him, it might only make him angry, and he would hurt me. Or worst, he would only chuckle again!

"_But there must be something you can do!_"

"_Like what? Have you noticed the chains?_"

"_Pha! Chains are made up of many links. They only pretend to be whole,_"

"_Then what should I do?_"

"_You tell me. You're the one with the power. I am simply the moral half of you,_"

"Would you like to write?" I stared at him, wide eyed. Was there something wrong with this man? Of course there was, why would I think otherwise. I nodded. "Ah, ah, ah, you must speak up for what you want," He teased, and held up a pencil and a notepad... MY notepad!

"Yes, please,"

"Please what?"

"Yes, I would like to write!"

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you're talking to,"

"_There's no one else here, you bastard!_" I thought, but bit back the retort like I never would have been able to before. He was playing with me... I would just have to deal with it and try not to get too stressed out. "Yes, please, Mr. Uccisore, sir, I would like to write," I said with as much obviously false politeness as was possibly.

"Uccisore will suffice. Here you go, document my story well!" He grinned triumphantly, ignoring the false polite attitude, and I seethed, but accepted the pencil and notepad, and began to write. And so here we are, up to date.

You're probably wondering where we are, and most of all, what Uccisore looks like. Well, I'd be lying to you if I said he wasn't handsome... In a dark, cold, mysterious and dangerous kind of way. And yet, at the same time, he must be the most unattractive man on Earth right about now. I could find anyone a sight for sore eyes after looking at him.

His hair is short and pitch black like the scales of his dragon form, which, by the way, not only terrified but intrigued, even fascinated me. Looking back at the way I used to be, I probably would've considered myself senile. Well, maybe I have lost it a little.

He has slightly pale skin, not milk or paper white like Serenity, but enough to be noticeable. And his limbs are powerful and muscled, yet not bulky. It was those muscles that had carried me off so far from camp and rescue! I understand completely what he means to do. He is using me to get to Serenity. I am being used as bait.

He wears a grey-white formal shirt with a neat, tidy black jacket. His black slacks are perfect, as well. He's definitely well organized... He doesn't have many belongings, but they are separated into sections. And I don't really think you care about his shoes, but they're black, as well. Maybe he's emo? Goth? Both?

But the worse thing is his _eyes_. That dreadful, horrid, deep crimson _red_! Like pools of blood collecting in his eye sockets. They draw you in and lose you in their depths, but not in that frilly, romantic way from the movies. Have you ever gotten stuck staring at something that you really wanted to look away from? But you couldn't? This is worse.

And oh, it only got _even_ worse when he took off his shirt! A scar marked his chest, a snowflake/star pattern, the ones that look like an X with a strike or slash through them; impaled horizontally. Okay, I'll try to stop these thoughts... Anyway, it looked almost as though someone slashed diagonally both ways and then horizontally in a blind rage. He ran his horrible fingers across the scars, tracing them as he watched me and studied my reaction. I couldn't help myself... I cringed away. He smiled; apparently it was the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"You see these?" I nodded. "Do you know what caused them?" I shook my head. "Ah, but I think you do. _She_ did this to me!" Ah, now I understood!

"Serenity?"

"Wretchella,"

"Didn't you kill her best friend? Kaij?" I pointed out. It made sense that she would retaliate with anger and rage, and try to channel it into violence and revenge. The more I got sucked into this world of creatures, the more I found myself laughing, a little disgustedly, at how I used to be. And the more I found myself calling Dil and Serenity's methods and thoughts, which before had seemed so ridiculous, common sense. I have matured since then... And possibly lost my mind. But I don't really mind, or care. It really isn't as bad as I always expected it would be.

"Ha! "Kaij," her so called, "best friend," was nothing but a water imp! Just a small, useless, blue-skinned runt. He stood in my way! If it weren't for that meddlesome brat, little Wretchella's blood would already be mine. He deserved to die,"

"He sacrificed himself for Serenity?"

"Committed suicide, actually. Threw himself in my path just as I was lunging for her throat; it's the best source for blood, you know... The one thing her kind actually got right," My mind was whirling.

"So, you dislike creatures?" I concluded to myself. It worked.

"Dislike them? I hate them!" He spat. "No, I _loathe_ them! They simply are not natural! My powers stem from their blood, but even if it were not the case, if it were not true, still would I hunt them down and steal their lives! Scum of the Earth! Filthy rats!"

"But your powers come from them!"

"BAH! Only vampires. Different blood of different creatures affects me differently. In vampire blood I have found the desired affect... You cannot drink of a werewolf and then of a vampire within the same century! It makes you dreadfully ill, almost to the very brink of death,"

"Really? "We?" Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Ah, yes, we; for you see, ANY human being can be as I am! Oh, but I am the only one, no one else has been smart enough to join me," And then he looked me straight in the eye and said hopefully, "Would you be willing? I have never traveled with another like me, much less had a female companion,"

"F-female companion?" He only continued to stare, and smiled. I felt suddenly ill myself. How exactly was that meant? After all, I'm not a woman yet!

"Forgive me, I am being indecent," He laughed. "I have not spoken with another in such a way; I am unused to it, unfit,"

"Wait a minute; let's go back to the blood drinking. How exactly did you learn about it? That you could... In essence... Be the vampire of vampires?"

"The vampire of vampires... I like it!" He grinned sadistically, and I suppressed a shudder. "It is a tragic story, brought about by the evil hunger for blood that these Blood Daemons rely upon,"

"Yes, I see," I went with what he said, simply to keep him talking.

"You do? Finally, someone who understands!" He cried. I managed to keep a straight face, and nodded. It was enough. He went on to tell me this story:

_ When I was a boy, creatures and humans lived together in harmony. I know it defies all logic, but it is true. It was not uncommon to see a creature walking down the street, and then see him notice you and wave in a neighborly manner. However,_

_ Werewolves still lost their minds, the ones affected by moonlight, that is. Dragons still breathed fire and constantly torched things without meaning to. And vampires... Vampires still needed blood._

_ I was young, carefree, and reckless. I ran off into the woods and by the time I came back to take a break from my play, it was over and done. My parents' throats were ripped out, and blood sprayed the ground. It was a new, fledgling vampire, you see. Unable to control themselves._

_ Ashamed at what they had done, they took me in and raised me as their own. I developed amnesia from the shock, and never knew that my so called "father" was my birth father's murderer... When the truth was finally revealed to me, I was devastated. I slit the vampire, Sornii's, throat and took my revenge. I drank of the blood without thinking about it... And for the next 100 years I was able to shape shift, and I didn't age at all! My body stayed as it was! Or at least, until the blood wore off. When my powers began to fade, I knew something was wrong... In my panic, I attacked and killed another creature, a werewolf, and took his blood. Soon after, I was able to manipulate the elements. Eager about my discovery, I drank from a vampire once more... But as I said before, it made me terribly ill... Only by strength of heart and will to live alone did I survive._

_ And thus, I have reaped vengeance for my beloved parents' death throughout all of time!_

"_Beloved, but you never even knew them! After having amnesia, even once regaining your memory, you still must not feel the same!_" I thought. Aloud, I commented, "A tragic story indeed. Now I see your motives," He beamed.

"I am so glad that you understand! It is nice to know that I am not the only sane being on this Earth,"

"Yes, the insane breed the insane like crazy," I remarked, though I was thinking at the same time, "_How the heck are YOU sane? What you speak of is cold-blooded murder!_"

"Of course, but you my dear, you and I, we are different,"

"I am honored that you feel that way, so strongly," "_Yeah, right!_"

"Then you understand why I must have Wretchella's blood? You understand why I am using you to bring her here to me?"

"Yes, she'll come running to save me and will have no one to save herself," I felt sick inside, and wanted to hurl, but restrained myself firmly.

"The delicious irony of it all!" Uccisore laughed darkly with malice. Something was just _not right_ with this man's mind! He's mental! Insane!

"I agree, it IS ironic!" I agreed truthfully.

"Isn't it, though? A taste of her own medicine, from where I'm standing,"

"Then you're standing on solid ground," "_Just kidding, you're standing in quicksand, dork!_"

"Thank you. Now I must hunt. You may write what you wish; it is and will be yours and yours alone... I will not look at it,"

"Okay. Good hunting!" "_I hope you get mauled by a bear!_"

And that's how I got dragged into all this.

(**Oh, why have I created such a messed up villain? XP**)


	10. See no, Hear no, Speak no Evil

_**Chapter 10.**__**See no, Hear no, Speak no Evil**_

**Serenity's POV:**

I tried, I really did! But Uccisore's strong, and fast; he outflew me, and the rest of us had to run home for help. We told the mortal adults, Nero and I, that we'd snuck out and lost her in the woods. Nero's Dad knew something was wrong, and the wolf went to speak to him while I left to see how Angelica's younger family members were faring.

"How did this happen?" Asked Tommy pitifully.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back. Alive." I promised, even though I didn't even know if she was alive right now. Nero walked in and shook his head.

"We knew we were in danger, but I never thought he'd target _her_!" He seemed particularly stressed by the event, and the thought of losing Dil made me draw both boys into a huge hug. Dil pulled Tommy in too, and soon everyone who knew the truth had joined in.

"I can't believe s-she's GONE!"

"I know!"

"What if she's...*Gulp* DEAD?"

"Everybody calm down! This won't help!" Of course my words weren't effective... My voice was cracking. I rarely ever felt or acted like this...

"She's right; Angelica's alive, and she'll stay that way. Uccisore's using her as bait,"

"He could still turn into a giant and eat her!"

"Dil..."

"What? He's a shapeshifter! How do you beat a shapeshifter?" He responded gloomily.

"They take on the weakness and strength of what they become, but they can change in an instant," I agreed. "If being a land animal isn't working for them... They become a fish,"

"But they can't do everything. Serenity, no one is perfect. You and I know that better than anyone. We just need a little help, from someone Uccisore can't beat in any form he takes. Someone who can rescue Angelica right out from under his nose,"

"But... But..."

I stopped.

"That's it. That's it!"

"BEAN!"

~~~Hours Later~~~

**Third Person POV:**

"...How to Communicate with Demons, How to Communicate with Spirits, AH! Here it is! 'How to Summon Spirits!'" Serenity bent over the old dusty book Nero's father had allowed them access to. She was sitting on Angelica's bottom bunk, and it felt so awkward to not have her there to tell her off. "If the spirit has already passed from this world, said spirit can only be appealed to in the hopes that it returns by will or is draw to the summoner by whatever offering is placed in the circle... Hmm... That seems simply enough. He'd willingly help us, and we've got a perfect offering here..."

Everyone looked at Lil.

"What?"

They just grinned.

Luckily the book called for a time just before a full moon, so they didn't need to wait. Unfortunately, it called for dragon scales and they had none, or at least, they didn't _think_ they did. Dil sheepishly pulled one from his pocket after a few minutes arguing over who would go and look for Uccisore's and they just stared at him blankly.

"I grabbed it when I tripped," He croaked. "I thought... I mean... It's a dragon scale. I know a few _hundred_ people who'd _kill_ for something like this! It's cool,"

"How many?" Nero asked gently.

"I only found three, I was trying to follow them like a trail but they were all spread apart!"

"We only need one. You can keep the other two," Dil nodded, but still looked a little guilty for not speaking up sooner.

"You'll have to show us where you found them, and what direction they were laying in," Serenity added with a smile. "Don't worry, that was actually very helpful of you!"

That seemed to cheer him up.

"Right, Blood Rose Petals... Nero?"

"Check,"

"What?"

"Sorry, we call them by different names. They're really just normal rose petals..."

"...Soaked in (preferably human) blood,"

Susie blanched.

"I'll do it," Tommy offered bravely. "She IS my cousin,"

"Mine too, bro! I'll do it, too,"

"No, Dil it's fine, really..."

"Actually, the more of you donate the less each of you will lose. It's ideal,"

"Ew,"

"But it's for a good cause!"

"Fine, I'll do it too, but do it quick! ...Blood makes me all twisty inside..." Chuckie squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of his blood spilling into a jar.

"I brought a small bowl, don't worry it'll be over before you know it," Nero assured them, placing the bowl on the floor. "Tommy, you go first, Dil, watch for the adults,"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Saluted the human boy, making the werewolf chuckle.

"I like him,"

"Thanks," Serenity grinned. "Angelica's not half bad, either!"

Nero turned pink, and everyone gave him queer looks. Well, everyone but Dil. He just grinned identical to his girlfriend.

"Dude, we've got a werewolf and a vampire in the family! Now you just need to fall in love with a she-elf and we'll be set for life!"

"_Dil_!"

"...And since our friends are like our family, that means there's a ghost, too!"

"_DIL_!"

"Tommy! Hold still, I'm trying to make it as small as possible!" Serenity scolded, fangs extended and poised above his wrist, which she held over the bowl. He reluctantly stopped moving and watched her. "Now, use your other hand to cover your mouth... It might hurt a little," He obediently followed her instructions, and one of her fangs quickly slashed open a small cut. A muffled cry burst from behind his other hand, and a Serenity used her own free hand to catch the single venom tainted drop of blood from her fang. Seeing the look of horror on his face, she smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry; not enough to make you one of us,"

"Although you might live longer," Nero teased.

"Yeah, by about five minutes!" Scoffed the vampiress, but she laughed along. "Hope you don't mind," Tommy's blood spilled down in a stream until Serenity lapped quickly at his wrist, and moments later, the flow ebbed. Pulling away to see for himself, he only gaped as the cut slowly healed before his eyes, until it was barely noticeable.

"It'll be gone in the morning. Honestly, you don't think I've done this before? People would notice if I left puncture wounds!"

"Sweet!"

"It IS pretty neat, if I do say so myself!"

"Dil..."

"Alright Tommy, you're on Grown-Up Duty!" The boy practically had himself positioned before anyone could register he'd moved. Tommy rolled his eyes, and resumed the look out.

"It's gonna hurt," He warned.

One quick slash, a pouring period, and done. The youngest Pickle giggled as Serenity licked the cut to heal it.

"That tickles!"

"Sorry!"

"I don't think I want a vampire licking me..." Chuckie whimpered. Phil patted his shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Just don't scream,"

"Easy for you to say..." The redhead muttered under his breath. He had his eyes tightly closed the entire procedure, until he felt her tongue flick over his wound and he burst into giggles that were cut short at the sight of blood. Nero pulled him backwards and rubbed the poor kid's back as he threw up violently.

"Do we have to use human blood? Can't we just use animal's?"

"Sure, why don't you go kill a few dozen baby squirrels. Let us know when you're done."

"..."

"Didn't think so."

When everyone had gone, the bowl was completely filled. The rose petals were left to soak and the bowl pushed under Angelica's bed to both hide it and keep it from being spilt.

"What next?"

"Not much. Just a little salt and holy water, stuff like that, to keep imposters away. Demons love to mess with heads like that, you know."

"Salt we've got, but what about holy water?"

Serenity laughed.

"Didn't you know? ANY water is holy water! Just so long as it's cleaned,"

"Basically, as long as it's not brown and mucky,"

"Oh,"

"Okay, we've got the ingredients, but we need an "Altar" for our offering... Lil, are you okay with kneeling to a REALLY tiny cross?"

"Um, why?"

"All I've got is this silver pendant," And she showed it to them. It was barely a centimeter tall.

"Sure, why not? ...Um, you don't have to kill me, right?"

"No, we don't have to sacrifice you!" She laughed. Lil smiled.

"Oh, good..."

"It's a good thing that's not real silver!" Nero cut in, eying the cross suspiciously. Serenity just laughed.

"It won't eat you, big guy, just chill!"

Five minutes later they decided the petals were ready and lined them up on the floor to dry. Once they were only just a tiny bit moist, they carefully put them with the other ingredients in a bag, and at about midnight, they slipped into the forest. The grown-ups almost caught them red handed, literally.

Almost.

They chose the base of Pioneer Rock, since it had been significant to the ghost's afterlife. He would only be there for 48 hours, but they were all looking forward to it, especially Serenity, Dil, and Lil. They made three circles, the largest with "holy" water, the middle with salt, and the center with Blood Rose Petals. They made a dirt mound at its heart and stuck the cross in it, and Lil knelt before it with her hands clasped in prayer.

"You know you don't really need to..."

"Shut up!"

"...Okay."

Serenity and Nero took up a strange chant in an ancient tongue, and after a few minutes the cross began to glow. At first they didn't notice since it was so small, but it grew brighter and brighter until they couldn't help but watch it shine. The pale outline of Bean's body slowly rose from beneath the cross, which served as a medium for him from heaven, or wherever he'd been. With his family, they'd hoped.

When they chanting stopped, everyone just stared silently at the apparition, and it stared back, slowly gaining color and becoming the Bean they knew and loved. Lil looked like she might faint, but Dil startled them all by jumping in the rings and grabbing him in a bear hug.

"I MISSED YA, BROTHER BEAN!" After a moment, Bean smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey, Dil!" And in a flirtier, more suggestive tone he purred, "And hello, Lil." She blushed, and let him help her to her feet. "Serenity, Nero. It's been a while since we last met. I hear you got yourselves in a bit of a pickle. Oops; sorry, no offense,"

"None taken. Is it really...?"

"It's really me," He chuckled. "Where's Angelica?"

"See, that's the thing. Uccisore's back, and uh... Um... Well..."

"...He's got Ange," Nero finished for her. Bean raised an eyebrow. "Er, Angelica then. Whichever works for you,"

"He's got a soft spot," Serenity smirked.

"Serenity and Dil are dating!" He blurted in self defense, to distract them. Bean didn't look surprised.

"I always knew you'd get along."

"Can you help? As a ghost, you could get her out of there without drawing Uccisore's attention,"

"Sure thing. But first... I left something behind when I crossed over that I'd like back,"

"What's that?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he tilted Lil's chin up and kissed her gently.

"Right. Where's Uccisore and Angelica?"

"Ohhhhhh..." Lil fell to the ground.

(**I could've done better, admittedly, but meh... I UPDATED!**

**Many thanks to my reviewers, especially if they're still interested after all this time! Xp You're all freakishly patient people! [That's a good thing, by the way!] Let me know if I made any mistakes, okay? R&R!**)


	11. An Invisible Allie

_**Chapter 11. An Invisible Allie**_

I was _irked_.

When Uccisore moved the shackles on my wrist upward so that I could write, he never checked to see if they were comfortable for me. I, on the other hand, just wanted him to leave and never mentioned it. Now I strongly regretted that action.

They were so _itchy_ and awkward feeling! And have you ever been in a position where you can just barely reach something, but it's not enough to really help you, and the harder you try the more frustrated (and sore) you get?

That's what these were like.

I could touch them with my fingertips, but I couldn't do anything to free myself. They say practice makes perfect, so just how many people has this maniac tied up before? He's unnervingly good at it!

Anyway, though it also made writing feel a bit strange, I got it done. And after some time, I actually managed to bore myself.

I thought back to _Ask Angelica_, and wondered if anyone there really needed or missed me. No, I thought. My advice really never was perfect; _excellent_, obviously, but I guess I was never as professional as I thought. Maybe I just didn't put enough effort into it...

You know, it's amazing the thoughts that come to mind when you feel as though you're about to die. I realized that, sitting there alone, not knowing if Uccisore or a wild beast would get to me first. Personal, I hoped for the latter. Maybe _that_ would screw up his plans, and Serenity and Nero could make a break for it!

They'd protect my family and friends until they'd left camp, and then split and continue the same game of cat and mouse with the shapeshifter until _somebody_ won, hopefully Serenity. If she lost... Well, with any luck it'd be a little more fair.

Hmm... I wonder how long ago it was since Uccisore's last "drink..."

...

...

...

Wow.

I never knew the forest could be so beautiful! ...And boring...

"Angelica..."

"Huh?" I jumped, startled, and the chains chinked together as though protesting their rude awakening.

...

Guess I was hearing things.

"Annnnnngeeeelica!"

"Who's there?"

Something brushed my arm, and I flipped. I thrashed and struggled noisily, half hoping Uccisore would come back.

No! No more creatures! I've had enough!

"Angelica, stop. It's me."

"Who?" I demanded.

"Bean."

I froze. With a shaky voice, I tried to rebuke the disembodied voice.

"Bean crossed over,"

"The guys brought me back."

"How?" I gulped, though a tiny seed of hope had laid claim.

"Summoning."

"What?"

"Don't tell you've never heard of summoning us,"

"You... You mean that works, even if you... You've..."

"Yes. But I had to come willingly."

"Oh."

I felt the shackles shift to a more comfortable position, and felt movement inside of them as something began to scratch quietly against the metal.

"What's that?"

"Paper clip,"

"You can make others invisible?"

"Not easily, but yes. I can't speak for another, though."

"Another... Oh. Another ghost,"

He just grunted. I sort of felt like an idiot.

There was a _click_ and a bent paperclip materialized and fell to the ground-Er-My lap, actually!

The shackles remained in place, but I felt the weights being removed and the chains soon began to slacken. There was a pause.

And then Bean quickly threw away the shackles, weights and chains, and yanked me unceremoniously to my feet. I was picked up roughly and felt an odd sensation in my toes. I looked down even as it spread. They were gone! And there went my legs... I worked so hard to keep those in shape, too.

It took a good five minutes, but eventually I had disappeared completely. It was disturbing to not know by sight where ones' own body was, even though I could still feel them.

We passed right through a tree. Literally. It was REALLY weird.

I'd have to remember to describe it in full detail for Dil.

But it had only been about two minutes of free flight when something rustled behind us. Bean sped up, and I didn't even have to ask.

My first thought was, Panthers don't belong in the forest.

My second thought was, OHMYGODLOOKATIT'STEETH!

I tried to comfort myself, knowing I wasn't tangible right now and he couldn't see or touch me, but with nothing more than the movement of air and, scent I guess, he seemed to know right where I was.

Oh, _that_ wasn't very comforting!

I wondered briefly if he would hurt me when-If-He caught me again. Probably, unless he thought I was stolen back against my will.

_SNARL!_

...Yeah, I don't think he'll go for that.

We rose higher in the air, until I had to squeeze my eyes shut; partially for the height, and partially for the cold.

I had to concentrate on breathing, and the sound of my breath only made it easier for Uccisore to find us.

He was a raven now, rocketing after us. How could we possibly...?

"!"

We plummeted downward, straight into the earth itself. Uccisore followed.

And so I suppose we've reached my third thought, which was, WHYTHEHELLDIDN'TYOUWARNME, SHIT, THAT WAS TERRIFYING!

Ohhhh, I was SO done with creatures right then!

When we emerged from the ground, I think Bean was beginning to tire. I felt a few small branches whip my arms, legs, and face with a sharp sting, and imagined the sting I'd feel if those _PANTHER_ teeth hit me instead!

I shuddered, and without warning, Bean dropped me.

Just like that.

I felt an overwhelming rush as I turned visible in the blink of an eye, and froze in terror as the newest out of place predator came at me. He was cheetah now, understandable, since he was in the middle of a high speed chase. He leapt, and changed in midair into a jaguar, which I only knew because time had miraculously and cruelly slowed down for me, as if to build up suspense before my death.

"_This is it_," I thought, and I tried to squeeze my eyes shut but they refused.

Something slammed into him before his claws ever met my skin.

"Angelica, go!" Nero shouted, Serenity already dropping from the nearest tree to fight by his side.

A _TRAP_! Genius!

I scrambled away without a thought, but then felt guilty. I wanted to help! But, what could I do?

...

"_You cannot drink of a werewolf and then a vampire in the same century. It makes you dreadfully ill, almost to the very brink of death..._"

"_Only by strength of heart and will to live alone did I survive..._"

"NERO!" I cried. I had an idea!

"I told you Ange, RUN! GO! This place isn't safe for mortals like yourself!"

"It's not safe for you either!" I retorted, and ran forward.

"Angelica, what...?"

I hurled myself straight into the jaws of the beast.

If I died, I died grandly. If not, then this was going to hur-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A chorus of voices screamed in unison,

"ANGELICA!"

My vision flashed scarlet, then midnight, then back again. Red, and

black, black, and red... What was that? The black wasn't transitioning. And something... Something... I wanted that something... Light, perhaps? A window of light in this eternal, endless darkness? I moved toward it. Yes, how happy I would be to rest forever in that light!...

That's when I heard my name called again.

"ANGELICA!"

And I knew.

I knew where I was. And more importantly, I knew where I wanted to be.

_No_.

I halted, and began to shrink back from the light. Wait, was it still getting closer? All this time, had IT been moving towards ME, and not the other way around? No, we had always been moving towards each other.

_No!_

"Angelica!"

"Bean?"

"Pull back! It's not moving that fast."

"I can't!"

And then he was there with me.

"Believe me, I fought that light for some time. I _know_ how hard it is,"

"I... I want to see it... My plan..." I turned my back to the light and strained against what now felt like sludge surrounding me.

I blinked weakly.

NERO!

Just as I'd thought, he and Serenity had lost it. They were recklessly snapping at Uccisore, who, in anger, suddenly clamped his jaws onto, and into, Nero's neck.

_NO! Don't kill him!_

Nero let out a yelp, and Uccisore's eyes suddenly widened. Had he done it? Had he really...?

Yes.

He released the werewolf without even trying to rip out his throat. His was much more concerned for himself, and the forbidden act he had just committed.

He shrank from sight, then reappeared several feet away as an eagle.

Serenity was on his tail feathers in a heartbeat, but Bean beat her to him.

The familiar entity materialized completely, and the eagle crashed into him. As they fell, he became a cougar, but Bean had already vanished and it was too late. Serenity transformed from bat to vampire and landed right on top of him, fangs tearing into his throat. He shrank again, (Coward!) but when he appeared again he was a human man once more.

Uccisore was NOT faring well.

He fell to his knees, startling Serenity just enough to make her halt. Nero had struggled to his feet, but couldn't support himself without the tree trunk behind him. Bean turned visible beside him and helped him take a few steps away.

Meanwhile, the psychotic once-human began to react badly to the incompatible blood. His back arched, and he retched. I watched, half dead myself, as he slowly slipped into death.

But he would not go quietly.

Of course, it might have taken days normally, but Serenity wouldn't allow for that. She was driven by revenge and morals. An unusual combination, I know, but it was true. She wanted vengeance, but she did not care to let her enemy suffer.

"Wait," I croaked. They all turned to stare at me, startled. Well, all except for Bean, who had already known I lived.

"I want to do it,"

"Ange, you can't!"

"Save your breath, Wolf-boy," I hissed, then hissed some more as I painfully sat up, hunched over, and crawled painstakingly slowly to the dying man. He growled at me and tried to lunge, but Serenity pounced on him and held him down.

"Weapon," I whispered. Nero sat down and silently gave up his pocket knife to Bean, who strode calmly over and gave it to me. It was already stained with the monster's blood. How fitting that it should finish it's job in another's hands.

_I can't do this. It's murder!_

I have to, he killed ME!

_That doesn't make it right!_

You were helpful before, now shut up!

I hesitated. No.

Bean grabbed a hold of the knife and forced it into the man's chest. I knew instinctively that it had impaled his heart, and watched in horror as the light left his eyes. He stammered, trying to speak, but failed. At the last moment, his expression changed, and he choked out,

"Forgive me... My fathers..."

He died, and the world went black with him.

BZZZT!

"...Is she alive?"

"I don't think so, hit her again."

BZZZZT!

"No, wait! Yes! Yes! Her heart is beating! SHE'S ALIVE!"

"Ughn..." I groaned, stirring slightly. A dull ache and then a few shots of pain brought me back to consciousness all the quicker.

I blinked.

And blinked again.

"...Nero?" My cheeks felt a little pink, but I wasn't in the right mind to feel embarrassed. Nero was alone with me in a hospital room. He sat in a chair besides the bed, holding and gently stroking my hand. He smiled kindly.

"You're awake." He murmured hoarsely.

"I'm... Awake." I muttered confusedly. "I'm, I'm awake. I'm alive!"

"Yes. Yes, you are." He stopped, then added in a barely audible whisper, "Serenity owes you her very life, you know,"

"I know," I grinned. "And I might want to take advantage of that... When I deal with creatures in the future!"

Nero blinked in surprise.

"You... Want to? I would think you'd hate us by now!"

"Believe me... You both owe me," I tried to sit up, but Nero pushed me down.

"The nurses won't want you hurting yourself anymore than that "Wild Beast" we encountered already did," He winked.

"What'd you tell them?"

"Well, let's just say, the police will be searching for some imaginary kidnapping murderers and their illegally obtained jaguar for quite a while,"

"Elaborate. I'll have to remember that!"

"As long as it explained the dead man with a random stab mark in his chest and the dying bleeding girl that was lying near his corpse, they didn't really care too much. It was making up a believable story AFTER that that proved difficult."

"And I was already thought missing,"

"Yes, the adults don't blame us anymore for losing you," He laughed, and absentmindedly clasped my hand.

"I'm not going anywhere," I reminded him. He glanced down and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I'd rather not waste what little time _I_ have left with you,"

"What?"

"We're leaving."

"But... You and Serenity..."

"...Will be fine. Uccisore's dead. But there are still plenty of hunters out there, and I have no way of slipping into your society! Serenity, at the very least, could stage as a human by dating Dil and drinking small amounts of blood from your family annually, but me... How will I explain MY little 'problem?'" I thought about that for a moment.

"A dog," I decided aloud. "Get a dog,"

Nero burst out laughing, and even in my current state I felt pretty insulted.

"HEY! It's a perfectly reasonable explanation!" I argued.

"Except that I'm a wolf, not a dog,"

"Oh, yeah,"

"Can you imagine, though? Our lawn would have a sign that said, 'Beware of weredog! If bitten, consult witch doctor immediately!'"

We both laughed, and I continued trying to convince him to come with us. Unfortunately there would be no way to explain wolf howls in the middle of suburbia. We didn't even have a real wolf to get a license for in case Creature Hunters decide to snoop around.

"...Hey, Nero... Didn't Bean used to live here? I mean, not here, but at Camp Everwood. And Serenity too?"

"Sure. Why? Are you suggesting I help run the camp?"

"There are wolves around there, right?"

"Well..."

"And you could always come visit us! Besides, I think we ALL have reasons to come back to camp now! We could at least see each other once a year, and it'd be the perfect disguise,"

"Aw, are you going to miss me Ange?" He teased, but I could tell he was going to miss me, too.

"You're my friend now, even if you are a savage, man eating giant wolf thing,"

"And you're mine, even IF you're a spoiled, evil little mortal brat child," We grinned, and were still trading insults when Nero's father came to take him away. When we told him our idea, he looked relieved.

"Do you know how hard it is to constantly protect him from those Hunters? Especially the religious ones, they're all so thoroughly convinced he's "The scourge of Christendom," and "Demon Spawn" and whatnot,"

"A hideous, vile, bloodthirsty murdering menace?" I offered, smirking in the boy's direction. He pouted.

"No fair. I ran out of nasty things to say,"

His dad laughed.

"Yes, exactly that. Let's see them catch him at Camp Everwood! Needle in a haystack, my dear, needle in a haystack!"

"Where did that saying come from, anyway?"

"A neighborhood quarrel," Nero answered without hesitation.

"What?"

"A neighborhood quarrel! Between a witch and a human. The witch was sewing up her favorite cloak and went to get more thread; the neighbor's son came out with a big box of hay to refresh her chicken coop for her and accidentally spilled it all over the cloak. The witch was furious, turned him into a frog and told him she'd only turn him back once he'd dug through all the hay with his little webbed feet. Poor kid, took him _hours_ to find that damned needle!"

"I'm surprised he found it at all!"

"Well, it was stuck in the cloak so the witch wouldn't lose it, but he still had to dig down to it as a frog! And actually, I think he started the original "Prince Frog" idea!"

"And let me guess... It was too _embarrassing_ for him to tell the truth!"

"Precisely!"

"If you're done swapping random creature folk tales, we've got to go. I'll give you a minute to say goodbye, but we really do have to leave if you want to live at Camp Everwood,"

He left, and Nero and I were alone again. I could hear Nero's dad keeping the others out to give us some privacy.

"Thank your dad for me, Nero. He's a great guy, just like you,"

"Thanks. I'll do that."

"You know, you're really going to have to watch your back from now on,"

"I'm used to it,"

"No, I mean, watch yourself! 'Cause otherwise you won't stand a chance against me, Angelica, world's first half Hunter!"

"What?" He laughed, confused. "What's the other half?"

"Caretaker,"

"And how exactly will that work?"

"How hard could it be? Police officers do it all the time!"

"OH! That's what you mean!" He frowned. "But, why would you go after me? I haven't done anything!"

"Did so! I just haven't decided what!" He smiled and shook his head. Leaning down, he took my hand like a gentleman at a ball and kissed it.

"Pleasure to have met you... Angelica the Creature Hunter!"

(**I FINISHED IT! And I currently have NO incomplete stories!**

**...**

**We'll have to fix that now, won't we? ;]**)


End file.
